Star Trek: Civil War Part III: Resolution
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: 2320. The Federation is Loosing The Civil War. Only One Chance Remains. Once Again, Change The Past To Save The Future.
1. Chapter 1

_The war had taken a turn for the worst for the United Federation of planets, Two years after repairing the damage done to the timeline, the USS Defiant NX-2054 was destroyed by a prototype destroyer created by 'The Unity'. Taking advantage of the situation, Hikaru Sulu pushed his huge fleet further into Federation space, Swiftly they found the last remnants of the Klingon Empire and destroyed them… Finally Starfleet was alone._

_Six Months after the death of the crew of the USS Defiant, Hikaru Sulu discovered his daughter interned in a classified prison camp. Greeting her back he eventually gave her half of his vast Empire to monitor and protect yet her eyes where as envious as his. Quickly she established a huge fleet and invaded her father's half of the empire. After assassinating her father Demora Sulu assumed control of her father's Empire…_

_Now in a self imposed exile, the new Romulan Empire grows stronger by the day under the command of daughter of Hikaru Sulu._

_Taking a sigh of relive Starfleet has taken it upon it's self to rebuild it's fleet as quickly as possible, yet now the darkness looms over them as they wait for the dawn… the time when the 'New Empire' will attack…_

Star Trek

Starfleet Civil War: Resolution

Chapter: One

Location: Sol System.

Planet: Earth

Stardate 2318.04

The large hall filled with Starfleet Marine personnel for the court martial, over 2'000 marines awaited this trail for three weeks at the end of the large hall facing the doors stood a large desk with six marine Generals. Slowly the main doors opened as security officers brought in the accused, shackled at her wrists and feet she shuffled in front of the desk to await his sentencing. The first to speak was an old Major General, his face scarred from many battles, his eyes weary from countless kills.

"Lieutenant, you are charged with gross insubordination, assaulting several Starfleet officers including your commanding officer. How do you plead?"

Slowly the Lieutenant looked up with a slight smile and spoke with a tone the echoed threw the halls.

"Guilty, but with a really good excuse sir!"

"Lieutenant, this court has heard the particulars of your crimes. Although your record is less then spotless, you have stood before this court no less then two times on charges of insubordination and assault. Your reckless behaviour has been noted"

Standing from his seat he looked at the Lieutenant and smiled coldly as he laid down his sentence.

"First Lieutenant Kristine Catherine Walker, it is the decision of this court you be removed of rank and dishonourably discharged from the Marine corps and banned from serving in the Federation in any aspect. As a result you will be taken to the Federation Penal Settlement near Auckland, New Zealand. There you will spend no less than six months, however, since on the journey to Earth you spent six months in a holding cell, time served. Case closed"

Groans of disappointment echoed threw the halls as the one time Marine First Lieutenant was lead out of the great hall by the security officers.

Location: Vulcan System.

Planet: Vulcan

Stardate 2320.04

_(Two years later)_

A lone quiet temple hidden away in a sparsely populated area of planet Vulcan, a lone young human female sat alone in silent meditation as the desert wind howled threw huge columns that echoed with Tibetan design of ancient Earth.

Barely clothed by the robes she wore, she sat alone with her eyes closed and breathing deeply. Voices and a place she had never been rang threw her mind as the unmistakable sound of explosions and red alert claxons echoed over the voices. Tears rolled down her cheeks as her eyes darted around under her eyelids as her face twisted and contorted with pain and fear, in her mind a final explosion and the sound of screaming and air rushing out of the room filled her mind as her eyes sprang open and she yelled out in panic.

"_NOOO!"_

Her heart raced as she gasped for air in the thin atmosphere of the alien planet, her body shaking she stood and held her hands on top of her head and breathed deeply as her heart finally returned to it's normal rate.

"What the hell was that?"

Shaking she left the sanctuary of the temple, as she walked too her bed she ran her left hand over the walls to stabilise herself. Slowly her strength returned as she fell onto the hard granite slab that was her bed as she whipped the tears from her face. Slowly a voice came from outside as she looked up at the open doorway.

"It was a powerful vision you had, tell me about it?"

"Not now… I need to make sense of it first"

"As you wish… as always miss, we are here too assist you. You have come along way from the angry young female who fell into the temple six months ago"

Slowly she looked down too the floor and smiled nervously as the Buddhist monk left her, their was something unusual about this man, something she had always felt a little strange seeing a Vulcan taking up residence and studying in a Buddhist sanctuary. Slowly she called out.

"I… I think I saw my father's death"

The Buddhist Vulcan returned too her doorway and spoke softly.

"As I said, a powerful vision. I know you never knew your father… May I speak freely?"

"Of course… I expect nothing else" She replied softly.

"Colonel Walker was good and decent man, I had more then a few disagreements with him over the years leading too his death. I even objected too his reinstatement and appointment as Commander of his ship, yet he had proven me wrong time and time again and I respect him for that. You are more alike him then you know Miss Walker, you also have struggled with issues of anger, history has repeated it's self with your discharge from the service. Yet I see your mother in you also… her passion and love of life"

"Why are you telling me this?" She replied slowly.

Slowly he entered her room and sat next too her on her stone bed before replying.

"I have never told you this… I believed it would set back your progress. But I have something of your father locked away in the vault. I have kept it for years… I want you too have it"

Her face changed to pure surprise as she looked at him and nodded softly, slowly they both stood and made their way to the large vault. Stepping inside she looked around in shock at what she was seeing, Starfleet uniforms carefully folded and carefully placed on shelves, obviously mementos of someone's Starfleet career. Softly she ran her hand over one of the old uniforms, an old blue Sciences uniform… for a moment her eyes froze on the insignia as she looked up at the tall Vulcan before her as he nodded softly.

"These are yours?"

"Mementos of a former life Miss Walker. No one has seen these uniforms in years. Follow me please"

Her eyes searched his aging face as he walked too the rear of the vault and picked up a large box and handed it too her, tears rolled down her face as she opened it.

"Is this?"

"Your fathers uniform and medals… I was given this box many years ago by an old friend, he asked me to preserve it… now it is yours"

Choking back her tears she carefully lifted the uniform out of the box and held it tight against her chest, yet something caught her eye, a small photo on the bottom of the box. Carefully she placed the uniform down on the clean floor and picked up the photo.

"That picture was taken before your father's last mission, it is the last picture of him"

"Oh my god… is that?"

"Your mother…"

"She was so young and beautiful… I barely remember her. Look at her, she's…"

"I believe the word is… Happy"

Glistening in the bottom of the box was a small ring, smiling she picked it up and examined it, slowly her eyes fell on a tiny inscription inside the ring… with a nervous laugh she read it out loud.

" Mia, my love forever. Ryan"

Trembling and barely able to hold the tiny ring she placed it on a finger on her right and smiled with tears.

"Thank you…"

"They belong too you Miss Walker… They always have"

"What do I do now?"

The next words from his lips shocked her, she had never heard a Vulcan use these words before yet they seemed to sooth her as he knelt down beside her.

"What does your heart say?"

"My heart?… My heart says… I'm finally at peace. Thank you sir"

"Perhaps you should speak too a friend of mine… You may like what he has too say Miss Walker"

"Miss Walker?… no, call me… call me Kasey"

The only remnants of a Vulcan left in this unusual man came to light as he raised one eyebrow as if to question her about the name.

"Kasey… it was a nickname I picked up during my service in the Corps. Kristine Catherine… K.C. swiftly became Kasey. Who is this friend?"

"We have all been waiting for you too reach this point… _Kasey_. She is a young scientist named Walsh, you should pay her a visit… She has an interesting tale too tell you"

Sitting on the cold hard floor next too her, he gave her directions to find the scientist and told her too take the only piece of 24th century technology in the temple, a small single shuttle pod.

After changing from the robes she had worn during her time a the temple she walked towards the small shuttle and froze for a moment, with the Vulcan at her side she looked at him with shock as he spoke.

"This pod was on Earth for a refit while it's mother ship was issued a replacement. It is the only surviving piece of it's mother ship in existence… apart from debris"

Slowly she approached the vessel and ran her hand across the name of it's mother ship as she read it out loud.

"USS Defiant NX-2054 Shuttle pod two… how did you…?"

"This pod was the personal craft of an old friend, after the destruction of the Defiant, it was given too me ten years ago by an old friend and former Commanding Officer… James T. Kirk"

"Jim K.. Your…"

"I gave up my name many years ago… however my name at birth was Spock"

Three Hours Later…

Her head was still spinning from the revelations she had been told earlier by her teacher, she couldn't believe what she was told, for months she had been learning from him yet the secrets he had kept from her made her angry, yet happy at the same time. As she sat in the pilot's seat she was overwhelmed by the feeling that the father she had never met must have once sat in this very seat, she could almost feel his presence wrapping his arms around her and guiding her hands as she piloted the tiny vessel.

Slowly she approached a large cavern as directed by her mentor.

"That must be the place. Computer, begin landing procedures"

The shuttle's computer beeped as it began to land, on the tiny landing pad the form of a woman appeared from deep inside the large cavern and waved as the shuttle touched down. As she exited the vessel the woman spoke.

"Kasey Walker? Follow me, I've been expecting you"

"Of course"

Threw the winding caves they finally entered a large hidden cavern filled with humming equipment, the noise was almost unbearable as they walked to a desk where a man sat shuffling threw papers. Raising her hand to Kasey she asked her to stay where she is while she walked towards the man and spoke softly.

He was an unusual man, tall.. In his early thirties yet with an appearance she almost recognised as he walked towards her and spoke faster then normal.

"Kasey Walker… It is you… Yep, Yep, Yep. Glad you're here finally… Follow us quickly, quickly"

With a questioning look to the young woman she followed them to the back of the large cavern. As quickly as he spoke the man walked as the woman spoke too her.

"What's wrong with him?"

"It's gonna take some time to explain… I assume Spock told you why you are here?"

"He didn't tell me anything"

"Damn it, alright we'll start at the beginning. Five years ago… we created a new technology capable of transporting a person back in time. He was the first too try it… He transported back fifteen minutes and left a message for us. Each time he went back further, however… a month a go he went back for a fifth time… he went back twenty years, when he returned he was different. We call it 'Temporal Psychosis' We could not have known at the time but travelling back more then five times puts an enormous stress on the mind… it can change a person into… well what he's become"

"Holy Crap, is he okay?"

The young woman stopped and looked into her eyes before replying.

"No… He's not. We've isolated a point in time that can alter history for the better… the Empire will not exist. You don't know this but we intercepted a private communication between Starfleet officers, they believe if the war continues at it's present rate… The Federation will have no choice but too surrender to the Empire within the year"

"So why am I here? You want me too go back and change history?" She laughed.

"Exactly… Two weeks ago I went back to Stardate 2395.143... I see you recognise the date. I input your file into Federation databanks, with a few alterations of course"

"Why me?" She asked nervously.

"Kasey, I'm a scientist, not a Marine… You're name will be First Lieutenant Kasey Anne Williams, Starfleet Marine. You'll be posted aboard the USS Defiant NX-2054 as a security officer… You have to stop that ship being destroyed by the Chimera, We already have a Marine uniform from the time period and the equipment needed too assist you"

Her eyes widened as she ran her fingers threw her hair and replied quickly.

"Why can't you go back? What, why?"

"Kasey, I've already been back four times. I risk ending up like Kirk over their"

"Kirk?" She questioned.

"You mean you don't know? That's Kirk Barrett. Son of James Kirk and Juliana Barrett"

"WHAT?"

"One thing, You can't tell anyone who you really are, or why you are their, especially the commanding officer of the ship. Do you understand?"

After leading her into a back room, she began to explain everything about the temporal transporter device as she changed into the period uniform, slowly she removed some of the insignias and medal banners and replaced them with her fathers before stepping out of the changing room.

"So all I have to is stop the Chimera? The largest and most powerful enemy ship of it's time that out classes the Defiant in everything?"

"Off the deep end… Yes"

"So how do you propose I do that? Ask them too leave the Defiant alone?"

Reaching into her pocket Walsh picked out a small data chip and placed it in her hand.

"It has the complete schematics of the Chimera, hopefully your father and his crew can find a solution… Tell them, tell them you stole it from an Imperial shipyard. Your classed as an undercover operative"

"Make it easier for my Dad to relate to me?"

"Exactly. One thing… When you step into the transporter, you'll feel the standard effect, once you materialise however… it's a different story. You'll feel like your arms and legs are on fire for a split second, then an intense headache… but it will quickly pass"

With a distressed look in her eyes she laughed nervously as she followed Walsh to a control station, As she picked up a small Vulcan Hypospray she looked down at it nervously.

"What now?"

"A sub-dermal transponder… Everyone on the Defiant has one. You won't be allowed on the ship with out it, we managed to clone one from an existing example. Don't worry it'll pass inspection… One more thing, this is…"

Cutting her sentence short was the alert signal. Quickly they ran to a security screen.

"Damn it, Starfleet Security, they've found us. Kasey… Go NOW!"

With intruders quickly entering the complex Kasey ran into the transporter platform as Walsh engaged the system, the loud humming in the cavern became unbearable as the system engaged, slowly she was enveloped in a dark red and green energy field then disappeared into the past. Smiling Walsh looked up at her companion who simply looked at her in shock as he spoke rapidly.

"You forgot something… Yes you did, yes you did"

"What?"

Her eyes widened and her face went pail as she looked at the piece of equipment shaking in his hands.

"Ohh my god… The return module"

"Yep, yep, yep. She can't return… Nope, nope, nope can't return she can never return never, never, never"


	2. Chapter 2

Star Trek

Starfleet Civil War: Resolution

Chapter: Two

Location: Sol System.

Spacedock One

Stardate: 2395.143

The nightshift had been on shift for over three hours, with very little Starfleet traffic due to leave the huge Spacedock complex, many of the crew had taken the time for a swift coffee break leaving a young officer in charge of the large station, silently she sat back in his chair and breathed deeply as she spoke to the vessel preparing for launch.

"NCC-1867, USS Saratoga. Clearance to depart granted, space doors are open proceed to waypoint one. Good hunting"

Over the speakers the voice of the Heavy Frigate's alien communications officer, echoed in the large command centre.

"Confirmed Launch Control, we are proceeding at half thrusters… See you in a few months, Saratoga Out!"

As the tiny vessel exited the Spacedock, the huge doors closed behind it as she sat back in her chair and smiled too herself, yet her silence was broken by an alarm that quickly faded.

"What the hell was that? Strange… it's gone now. Computer, identify unknown energy surge?"

"Unable to comply… no energy surge detected"

"What? Computer, what was the alert signal for?"

"Unknown… No alert signal given"

"Disregard queries… these long nights must be getting too me"

Moments Earlier…

A deserted section of the Spacedock was awoken by the sound of a transporter beam of intense power that swiftly dissipated, like flames burning from the deck plating the image of a woman in her mid twenties materialised and collapsed too the floor in pain. Balled up she couldn't let out a single scream as she felt as if her limbs where on fire and, slowly the sensation passed as she was finally able too move, yet every movement caused the feeling as if her head was about to explode from the inside.

Her body was shaking as she finally found her feet and held onto the bulkheads for stability as her vision began to focus, the lighting was almost unbearable as she slowly walked along the huge corridor and fell into an empty room, sealing the doors behind her she let out a blood curdling scream while tears rolled down her face.

"What the hell was that? They've done that more then once? They're damned insane"

With her hands shaking she slid down the cold hard wall and looked around as she spoke.

"Computer, what is the time and Stardate?"

"Current time is 0300 hours on Stardate 2395.143" Replied the station's computer.

"It worked… Computer, Locate USS Defiant NX-2054"

"Unable to comply"

Thinking quickly she stood and replied.

"Alright, locate Project Prometheus"

"Unable to Comply…"

"Gonna be like that is it?"

"Please restate inquiry" Mocked the computer.

"Fine, Locate Colonel Ryan Walker Service Number SDS-658745-354-A"

"Colonel Ryan Walker is in Docking Bay Thirteen… Restricted zone. Security clearance require for entrance"

With a smile she walked too a console on the wall in front of her and replied.

"Computer, I am Marine First Lieutenant Kasey Anne Williams. Display directions to docking bay thirteen"

An image appeared on the small screen as she smiled slowly and memorised the directions, with the pain of the transport behind her she left the empty room and followed the directions given too her. After a brief walk she found herself approaching a small door guarded by two large Starfleet Security officers, as she approached one of the officers stepped forward.

"You are approaching a secured area"

"I know… I'm Lieutenant Kasey Anne Williams, I just received orders to report here… I still don't know why"

The large officer in front of her pulled a small device from his belt and grabbed her arm, every muscle in her body tensed as she readied herself for a fight. Slowly he ran the device over her wrist and looked at the screen, nodding he turned too his companion and spoke.

"Open the doors, she's cleared for entry"

With a cocky smile she sighed lightly as the small door behind her opened, taking a deep breath she entered another security check point, this time guarded by four large Klingons. With a similar security procedure she was granted entrance to main area, as she entered her breath was taken away as the first thing she saw was the Defiant docked in front of a large window, with several of the ship's crew sat at tables, enjoying drinks and meals, most of them she recognised from the crew files she had memorised as a child she slowly walked to the window and took in the full view of the ship she had studied and read about her entire life, she had never thought she would ever get too see the vessel, let alone serve as one of her few hand picked officers.

"My god… she really is beautiful in an ugly way"

A female voice came from behind her, a voice she instantly recognised, causing her too spin around quickly almost to the point of sending her dizzy for a moment.

"Better not let the Colonel hear you say that, he loves his ship"

"Umm… forgive me, I was thinking out loud… umm… I'm sorry I don't know your name"

"Barrett, Captain Juliana Barrett… First Officer of that 'ugly ship'"

"Captain Barrett? I'm… Lieutenant Kasey Williams, I've been assigned too…"

"Security, yes I know… Colonel Walker has been waiting for you. He asked me too tell you to report to him as soon as you board the station, there's been a slight change of plans…"

Her eyes widened, could they know she does not belong here? No that was impossible she thought.

"… But you're right, I never realised until now. It is ugly, but damn she has teeth"

Kasey laughed slightly as she turned back to the ship behind her as Barrett stepped too her side and looked at her, a feeling that made her uncomfortable.

"Have we met Lieutenant? You look familiar"

"Umm… No I've been out of the loop for awhile, where's the Colonel?"

Slowly Barrett turned and pointed too a small table in a corner of the room.

"That's him… Come on, I'll introduce you"

Her heart began to race as she stepped closer too him, she was terrified, what would she say too him? The man she had grown up to admire, respect and the father she had never known. Quickly she placed her hands behind her back in some vein attempt to stop them from trembling while Barrett kicked a chair aside and slumped down in front of him. In a small way, Kasey was furious after all she had shown no sign of respect or military protocol as she jumped in the middle of the conversation Ryan was having with a man she instantly recognised as James Kirk.

"Hey… She's here"

Slowly Ryan looked up at the woman before her and smiled as she stood and offered her a seat.

"Miss Williams, I've read a lot about you"

Nervously she smiled as she sat down next too him. She was beginning to feel the nerves take over her as he extended his hand, quickly she wiped her hand on her trousers and returned the gesture.

"You're file is a little… vague Kasey, but what I read I liked. You fluent in Klingon, Romulan, Reman and Vulcan I see"

She was barely able to speak as all she could muster was a slight grunt and nod as he continued.

"… Three days ago one of our crew was killed on a training mission, a good friend actually. Your going too take his place"

"M-Me sir?"

"Loose the sirs Kasey, Call me Ryan… or as Barrett calls me the asshole in charge"

"Of course… Ryan" She replied slowly.

"We launch in 18 hours… report to Barrett when your settled in, and loose the Lieutenant bars… the job comes with a rank of Major"

"Job sir?"

"Yep… My Chief of Security as Starfleet likes to call it carries the rank of Major. Barrett and myself agree that two Captains on one ship can cause confusion. Giving her a promotion was the only way I could get her out from behind that desk she's used since having a kid"

Looking up from the drink she had taken off her commanding officer and friend she laughed as she replied.

"Ha-ha… Funny"

"Col… Ryan… Never mind, I'll see you soon"

Slowly she stood from her chair and nodded at the three in succession before turning away.

Looking at the drink Barrett had taken from him, he quickly grabbed it back and smiled.

"Get your own… and two more beers while you're their… Thank you"

With Barrett leaving, Ryan turned back too Kirk and spoke softly.

"Jim, does that girl look familiar too you?"

"A little, but she's real cute"

"Hey, remember what happened last time… 'Daddy'"

"Funny… Real funny, I can guarantee you one thing, the next person too be called daddy around here, will be you… Son!"

Slowly Ryan looked down at the table and laughed slightly as he replied too his adoptive father.

"No… Mia doesn't want kids… she's too busy back home"

"Kid, she may tell you that, but trust me… she wants kids"

Pushing the chair back Ryan stood and climbed onto the table as he said.

"Well on that note… Time to make an announcement to the crew"

With a deep breath he whistled loudly as everyone in the room looked around at him in silence.

"_Alright listen up people… we have a few things here. First lets welcome back our former First Officer who has decided to grace us with her presence once more… lets all hope she remembers how to pilot the ship, Second, the real reason we are all gathered here, in Memory of Major Simpson… I don't think I ever knew his first name… but may he rest in piece"_

Slowly the crew raised their glasses too their fallen crewmember and took a short sip as the waited Ryan's speech too end.

"… _Third, in his place is Major Kasey Williams, she doesn't know the crew yet so go easy on her, that's an order. And last… This should be an easy mission, almost 'A Milk Run' you've all been briefed, even the 'Newbies' That's new crew too those who don't know… I know it's gonna be difficult for you guys to step in, and you have some big boots to fill. Now it's an open bar, but two more drinks per person and then get some rest… I know it's only a convoy mission but as the saying goes…_"

Slowly the experience crew joined in, in a bored rant.

"_Shit happens, always at the same time… and especially to crews of ships named Defiant_"

"Pre-launch will begin in twelve hours… have fun people"

From the bar Kasey looked on in shock at the familiarity with the crew and it's command staff, for the first time in her life she had felt at home. But it was nothing like the crew she had read about all of her life, they seemed closer. Smiling slightly she turned back too her conversation with the first officer.

"Does he always do that?"

"Ohh yeah! For the last two years… kind of annoying if you ask me. I was only graced when I left after having my son"

"Seems like you guys have fun… I wasn't expecting that"

"Expecting what?" She barked fast.

"Umm… just that the crew seem to have a lot of fun, nothing like what I was used too"

"Listen kid, don't let the civilian clothes fool you. When it comes down too it, we have a better success record in this damned war then most ships. Ohh and you may want to loose the greens, we're all the same here. And just make sure you have your side arm on you at all times"

Kasey stepped too her side as she squared off to the First Officer with anger in her eyes.

"What do you mean by that? _Captain?_"

"Nothing meant… The Colonel thought Civilian clothing wouldn't separate the crew too much, just wear what ever side arm you feel most comfortable with…_Major_" She said rapidly.

"Of course, forgive me… I'm a little tired, I think I should turn in. I assume I have quarters and I am allowed on the ship at the moment?"

Barrett instructed the new Chief Marine on the directions too her cabin, however she did not mention how small they are, a last little joke on her behalf. One thing was sure, she did not like the new officer. Barrett couldn't put her finger on it but something was familiar.


	3. Chapter 3

Star Trek

Starfleet Civil War: Resolution

Chapter: Three

Location: Sol System.

Spacedock One

Stardate: 2395.144

_Personal Log, Stardate 2395.145... Classified Entry._

_I met the Colonel yesterday, for the first time. I must say, he's nothing like the man I read so much about as a child and during my studies at the Academy… he seems to enjoy life more the I realised… he obviously loves his ship and would die for his crew. I also met his first officer Captain Barrett, she seems like a nice woman, but I can tell she hates me already. Well something I'm used too anyway, I don't know how the hell I'm going to be able to do the mission at hand… I may have to recruit the Colonel, That is something I am not looking forward too._

The short log entry she had recorded was locked down before she left her tiny Spartan cabin for the short walk towards the bridge. The bridge doors hissed open as for the first time she stepped onto the command deck of the tiny battleship that had recently been reclassified as a 'Pocket Battleship' a small, fast, agile, heavily armed and armoured vessel. Slowly she looked around and took in the full view of the command centre. Although she had served aboard a Defiant Class vessel in her early years of service, it looked nothing like the ship she was currently aboard. By her time, many 'Type One' Defiant class had been upgraded with to the type three class. But this ship was different, this ship. The Defiant was a one of a kind, the following vessels where based on the Valiant, the sister ship to Defiant. Slightly larger with and designed with more upto date weapons it became one of the most sophisticated starships ever created.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as a voice came from behind her, with a soft smile she turned her head slightly.

"Are you joining us Major? Or just standing at the door?"

"Sorry Col… Ryan. After you sir"

Shaking his head slightly he placed his hand on her back and slowly lead her onto the bridge.

"Weapons console is…"

"Over their yes I know… I was just looking around"

"With your eyes closed?" He said slowly.

"Just… making a memory, since I was offered this post I read as much as wasn't classified. It's smaller then I thought"

"Yep… you get used to it Kasey. Take your station Major"

With a nod she walked towards the weapons station and looked down at the console, everything was exactly as she had imagined it, even the smell of the bridge was perfect, softly she sat in the beige leather seat and ran her hands carefully over the console. But now something was off, she could feel a pair of eyes cutting into the back of her head, with a deep breath she looked into the polished console above her, in the reflection she could see Captain Barrett staring at her from her seat. '_Lets go to work_' she told her self as she checked the status of the defensive and offensive systems.

"Weapons, Shields, Cloak and Countermeasures available at your request Colonel"

"Thank you Major. Barrett?"

"Course set to intercept the convoy… Warp and Impulse engines available at your command"

"Very well, contact dock master and request departure clearance… once we're clear go to warp seven, I want to reach that damned convoy ahead of time"

Barrett looked at her console briefly as out of the corner of her she still maintained a lock on the young Major.

"ETA convoy escort two days, 22 hours, 45 minutes and 35.5 seconds, at warp seven"

"Perfect, contact Enterprise and tell them we'll be a little early to relieve them… unless they want to stick around of course"

"I very much doubt it Ryan. Captain Harriman has been on patrol for six months, he was pissed off for taking this mission in the first place"

"John is always pissed off at something, that's kinda why I like him"

Location: Sol System.

Spacedock One

Stardate: 2395.144

Since most of the experienced Starfleet officers had been assigned to the dwindling Starfleet, Fleet Admiral Kirk had little choice but too activate Starfleet Cadets and retired personnel for most positions in the home system, one such position was space traffic controller at Spacedock One, several young Cadets took up positions directing traffic, however once in a while something unusual would happen and this was one of those times.

A young sixteen year old Cadet sat monitoring her station as a launch request came threw her console, quickly she checked the call signs on her system yet nothing came threw the computers. Not taking her eyes off the screen she called for her supervisor.

"Commander Reed, can you take a look at this please"

"What is it Cadet?"

"I have a request for launch, yet I don't recognise the call signs"

Slowly the formerly retired Commander made his way towards the Cadet's station before turning to the rest of his team and spoke harshly.

"Clear the deck… Everyone take a five minute coffee break… NOW!"

He placed his hand on her shoulder too keep her in place as he whispered.

"Cadet, you're about to be let in on one of the most Classified programs currently operational. Send this message… '_Clear too launch, full thrusters this time Colonel, no cowboy crap this time_'"

"What?"

"Send it… and punch up monitor L-13.23 Gamma"

"Sir?"

"Do it… I think you're gonna like this" he said with a smile.

With a question on her face she sent the message and activated the sensor camera, her eyes shot open as a small vessel appeared on screen, a vessel design she had never seen before but had heard whispers about.

"Is that…?"

"The Defiant, by showing you this I could get in a lot of trouble"

Slowly the tiny warship powered up her engines as the space doors opened. Panic over took her as the speed of the vessel did not slow down, for some reason the commander of that ship had requested half impulse power, by the time the ship would reach the doors they would not be open enough to allow the ship threw. Alarm bells began to ring as the commander activated the communications channel.

"Dockmaster to Defiant, what the hell are you doing? I said half thrusters, reverse power NOW!"

On the bridge of the Defiant, the screams from the Dockmaster could be heard ringing over the speakers, with a smile Ryan looked at his helm officer and spoke slowly with a smile on his face.

"Alright Barrett, I think we've given them a heart attack now, Port thrusters 90 degrees…"

"About time, I was getting worried"

Quickly the Defiant sprang to port and slipped threw the semi-open space doors with inches to spare as her cloak raised before she warped away into open space.

"Nice work… Now, lets get this party started… Kasey, battle drills… I want the new crew fully trained before we take over the convoy. Barrett, once we're clear of the system meet me in the mess hall… We need to talk"

"Of course"

With a nod too his first officer he left the bridge. Half an hour later he was sitting with a cup of coffee and reading reports as Captain Barrett entered, with a smile she ordered a coffee and sat in front of him.

"What's up Ryan?"

"I want to talk to you about what happened on the bridge earlier"

"What? What happened?" She said smiling.

"What ever is going on between you and Major Williams stow it, that's an order"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

He placed a Padd down on the table between them and looked straight into her eyes.

"I saw what happened yesterday Juliana, you and Kasey almost came to blows, Then earlier I saw the look you fired at her, what's going on"

"Alright… the truth. First Simpson died in an accident, completely unexplainable, he was an expert with explosives, it was no accident. Then… this file suddenly materialises on our database, almost too perfect"

"I checked her out… aside from some backstops and deleted… she checks out"

Slowly she leaned forward as she continued.

"I checked her out also Ryan… no one knows who this girl is… No one Ryan, an I know why your so… caught up with her"

"Ohh? Enlighten me"

"Ryan she's almost a double of Mia… aside from the blonde hair and green eyes. She's the same height, same build"

"BACK OFF _CAPTAIN! _That's an order" He barked.

"You see? Even that… she's got you so backed up your loosing it"

"Are you done?"

"I haven't even started…" She yelled back.

"NO YOU'RE DONE _CAPTAIN_. You're confined too quarters once your shift is over. And stay off the Major's back!"

She picked up her coffee and threw it across the messhall in anger before looking back at Ryan.

"I knew this was a mistake, coming back I mean… You've changed Ryan… And I don't like what you've become. I'm not the only one that has noticed it"

Turning she left the messhall as Ryan punched the table hard cracking the glass that lined the table, slowly he spoke too himself.

"Neither do I"

For the rest of the shift, Colonel Ryan Walker and Captain Juliana Barrett avoided each other on the bridge and threw out the ship, yet for a small ship it was no easy task. For the duration of the day Ryan spent most of his time either in his cabin or the cargo bay that had been refitted as a small gym.

Since the 'Gateway Mission' as it had been called, he spent much of his free time aboard ship working out some anger issues. He had become colder, harder and more isolated to the crew then they had been used too, the only person who could pull him out of his depression was his First Officer, now he had turned her against him he was truly alone.

Even Lieutenant T'Val, the Klingon security officer and his usual sparring partner had abandoned his sessions after he almost killed him on several occasions. Since the destruction of the Klingon Empire, the Klingons as a species had changed, no longer interested in glory and honour as they used to be, they had concentrated on rebuilding their species in the face of extinction.

The old punch bag had taken a pounding for hours as Ryan relentlessly pounded away with powerful kicks and punches. With sweat rolling off his body he leapt into the air and landed a powerful kick to the top of the bag breaking the tiny chain and sending the bag slamming against the wall. With a satisfied grunt he landed on the floor and screamed in victory as a voice called out from behind him.

"That's one enemy down… how many more bags do we have left?"

Quickly he spun around and laughed as he quickly caught his breath.

"Actually that was the last… what do you want?"

"I was hoping for a work out, but it looks like I'll have to wait"

"Not really… are you any good?"

"I've been training since I was a kid, I could probably take you on. If you're interested" She mocked.

"Put you're bag on that bench… you know how to use a sword?"

"Of course…"

"Then grab one Kasey… lets see what you can do"

Nodding softly she placed her bag on the bench beside her and picked up a wooden sword, reminiscent of an ancient Japanese blade, slowly she examined the wooden blade then picked up the second and threw it too him, effortlessly he caught the wooden sword and whipped it around quickly as he slowly moved too his left too allow his opponent to step into the centre of the empty cargo bay.

"You're move Major"

Effortlessly she swung the curved wooden blade around as he pushed it away with his own weapon with ease, shaking his head he sighed slightly as she began to move around in an attempt to gain more space.

"Do you plan on boring me to death Major? Or are you just having fun at my expense?"

"Hardly, this Bokken is a little different then what I'm used too"

"Shut up moaning and attack me…"

Quickly she leapt forward swinging the sword hard at his head, with lightening reflexes he stepped too his side and whipped her legs from under her with his wooden blade. Hitting the floor hard, she reached out for the blade and flung it into the air before flipping too her feet and reaching out the blade at her side, with a wink too Ryan she stood ready for another attack.

"Very impressive…"

"Ohh I'm just getting started Colonel"

Quickly she leapt forward with a powerful attack, an attack that threw him off guard as she moved around faster then he could keep up with, with expertly times martial arts moves, her petite stature and gymnastic agility she could mover around him faster then he could defend against, each time she moved out of his way she playfully slapped him on the back of his legs as if too taunt him.

One Hour Later…

News of the epic battle going on in the cargo bay had ran around the ship at warp speed as both Marine and Starfleet crews ran to watch the battle taking place, by this time Ryan was almost exhausted but he would not give up against his much younger opponent who seemed to know every move her was going to make, before he made it. Every time he swung his wooden blade she was beside him mocking him all the way, he had landed a few good blows on his female opponent but nothing compared to what she had put him threw, blood trickled down from his left eyebrow and bottom lip as the fight had become more real too them both.

Now he was beginning to be impressed by the young officer he made his chief of security, in many ways she reminded him of himself. With the crowd cheering she moved around the circle formed by the crew avoiding his attack at every turn as she stayed low to the floor. _'One more hit, that's all I need'_ he kept telling himself as he lowered his stance and pushed he right hand out in front of him and moved the wooden sword behind him, almost level with his spine.

The cheering of the crew made him want this attack more as she leapt into the air and flew over him, spinning in the air she landed facing him once more and swept his legs from under him with her own wooden sword. His concentration was only broken by the screaming voice of the first officer.

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?_"

In an attempt to catch his breath he looked at her and smiled as he replied.

"Practice Juliana, practice"

"Where I come from it's called kicking the crap out of each other. How long have you been here?"

A voice from behind her echoed in the cargo hold as Lieutenant T'Val spoke out loud.

"Barely an hour, Very impressive Major"

"Thanks…" She replied quickly. "… But I'm not finished yet"

Throwing her Bokken to the floor she leapt forward with a ferocious attack of punches and kicks, with a smile Ryan blocked and moved around easily avoiding the attack. He finally saw his opening as it happened in slow motion, he blocked her powerful punch and spun around quickly with his right leg catching her hard on her cheek, then grabbing her, he threw her towards the floor, then a hand grabbed him by his shoulder, quickly turning he landed a hard punch on the person who had grabbed him.

"Ohh crap, sorry…"

With a sigh he looked back at the Major who was ready to lunge into another attack, slowly her stance changed as he bowed with respect, signalling the end of the training session. Slowly she returned the bow and smiled slightly as she replied.

"You're good… you almost had me a few times… but you blinked"

"How did you learn to fight like that?"

With a smile she reached out her hand and shook his as she replied.

"Ballet school"

"What?"

"Joking, my grandfather was a martial arts expert… Being his only grand-daughter he made sure I was able to defend myself, the rest I picked up as went along… you?"

"Necessity"

Slowly he placed his right hand on his ribs and winced in pain slightly as he looked around at the crew.

"Show's over people… back to what you where doing, there will be no repeat performance… Juliana, can I have a word?"

Anger still raging with in her she stepped face to face with him.

"What?"

"I'm sorry… for everything. I was out of line, and I apologise. You know, for what it's worth… I'm glad your back, it's hell with out your guidance"

"Thank you…"

"Let me make it upto you… Dinner, 1900 hours in the messhall, I'll even cook!"

Softly she nodded as she laughed.

"You? Cook?"

"Hey, a lot has changed in two years"

"One last chance… Ryan, that's it"

Slowly he nodded as he looked back at his sweat drenched sparring partner and laughed.

"After I get to sickbay, I think she may have broken a few of my ribs…But she's good, I'd say better then me"

Barrett laughed as Ryan and Kasey passed her and exited the tiny cargo hold that had been converted into a makeshift Gym as she whispered.

"Serves you right Ryan… see you at 1700 hours"


	4. Chapter 4

Star Trek

Starfleet Civil War: Resolution

Chapter: Four

Location: Deep Space.

Starship: USS Defiant NX-2054

Stardate: 2395.144

1700 hours…

The doors to the Messhall opened slowly into the darkness of the dimly lite crew dinning hall, slowly Ryan's eyes looked up at the doors as his mouth almost dropped open while his first officer entered the messhall wearing a short and very revealing black evening dress, her hair was elegantly tied behind her head. Her high heels clicked on the metal deck plating as she almost drifted into the messhall.

His jaw still on the floor he coughed nervously as he walked towards her.

"Wow! What… erm… Juliana?"

"Dinner with the boss? Doesn't that deserve dressing up? Besides, it's the first you've ever asked me"

"Wow! You look"

"Good?" she smiled.

"No… stunning. Absolutely gorgeous. I feel totally under dressed"

She smiled as she walked towards him, the next thing she said took him buy surprise, although he could swear he heard her wrong.

"Would you like to be?"

"What?" He said quickly.

"Don't tell me you've never noticed… ohh my god"

She blushed quickly as she buried her face in her hands and turned away.

"I'm sorry… I should… I'm sorry I've made a complete ass of myself"

The next few seconds took an eternity too pass as the both stood and looked at each other, quickly he came to the realisation of what she had said. Quickly she turned to leave the messhall embarrassed at her actions only to be stopped by him calling after her.

"Barrett… Juliana, wait"

Her cheeks flushed to the point of complete humiliation she turned to face him and laughed slightly in an attempt to hide her embarrassment.

"I got you, didn't I?"

Quickly she chocked back her tears hoping he wouldn't see in the dim light as she continued to fake laughter. In an attempt to put her at ease he laughed slightly and nodded.

"Who… Who put you up to this? Was it Jim Kirk?"

"Yeah… He said it would be funny"

"Julia, you've never to me in the past… don't start now"

"You've never called me that before" She said quietly.

"You know I'd be lying if I said I didn't… find you amazingly attractive…"

Tears began to well in her eyes as she replied.

"But…"

"… Yeah… But, I love Mia… perhaps"

"Perhaps… She's a lucky girl Ryan… I hope she's taking care of you"

Slowly and softly he brushed the tears from her eyes as she pulled him close and passionately kissed him, quickly she pulled back, her hands trembling as fear took over her. She could have just destroyed her Starfleet career by making an advance on her superior officer, he shocked her as he placed his arms around her slender waist and pulled her in tight, their lips almost touched as the ship's intercom called out. Laughing she looked at him as he rolled his head back and sighed softly.

"Colonel Walker, Captain Barrett… I need you both in sickbay urgently"

Held in the most intimate embrace he looked back at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry Julia…"

Slowly he stepped back and walked around her, his eyes firmly fixed on the deck plating as he passed her. Too her surprise he stopped and spoke softly.

"… Perhaps in some other time… maybe…"

Chocking back her tears she replied.

"Perhaps… Some other time"

The silence told them both everything as they looked at each other for a split second, then kicking off her high heel shoes she stepped at his side and followed him out of the messhall, the awkward silence followed as they both made their way towards sickbay, quickly she stopped at her cabin and spoke softly.

"I should change… give me a moment"

"Of course… Julia… don't worry… nothing happened to be ashamed of"

She stepped into her cabin and fell on the floor next too the door as tears rolled down her face, she had just made a complete fool of herself in front of her friend and commanding officer, how could she look him in the eye again and not feel ashamed?

"Yeah… nothing happened" She cried.

With anger she tore off her dress and changed into different clothing before wiping her eyes and leaving her quarters, she could barely look at him as they made their way towards sickbay. As they got to the large double doors she stopped for a moment and sighed before speaking quietly.

"I'm sorry… Colonel"

"Don't be. Alright listen, if I wasn't with Mia, I would never have let you leave that messhall dressed, I promise you that. But I will not destroy what I have with her… I love you Julia, I have for awhile…"

"Don't you dare. Don't you play with me like this"

"I'm not. I promise you… I'm not"

Softly he brushed her hair from her face as he smiled.

"You deserve more Julia, more then I can give you… you know when you left the Defiant, this ship felt empty. Why do you think I kept asking you to come back? every time we returned too Earth I was asking you to come back. It was the longest two years… the idiot they put in your place was just … he was an idiot, the crew hated him"

She smiled slightly as she looked at the sickbay doors and replied.

"Thank you. We should really see what Paul wants… it sounded urgent"

"Of course"

Before he turned too enter sickbay she grabbed his arm and spun him around too face her and kissed him passionately for a moment as she placed his hands on her behind, then she pulled away and smiled as she wiped the lipstick off his lips and spoke.

"Now you know what you're missing"

He stood shocked as she brushed her hands over his chest and entered sickbay.

"Are you coming?" She said quickly.

"I could have been" He replied.

Clearing his throat he entered sickbay as the chief medical officer of the ship was standing at a console looking very confused as he typed away fast on the computer.

"You wanted… you wanted too see us Paul?"

He almost jumped clear off the floor as he turned to face them both, Ryan's eyes ran around the small sickbay as his eyes stopped on the only occupied bio-bed.

"What's wrong with the Major? Is she okay?" He asked quietly.

"Umm… Yeah, I sedated her. What do you know about her Colonel?"

"Not much, her file is almost blacked out. Perhaps special forces of some kind. And she's got one hell of a right cross"

He hummed slightly as he turned back too the console he was working on, quickly he tapped away as he spoke.

"I was running a scan on her, she's suffered a broken wrist, nothing out of the ordinary considering what you two where doing. But…"

"But what?" Juliana said playfully.

"I noticed something…. Strange about her, the scans I took revealed something… out of the ordinary"

With her eyes almost fixed on Ryan, Juliana sat on a bio-bed as Ryan shuffled nervously on his feet.

"What do you mean out of the ordinary?"

"Perhaps you should look Colonel"

Paul used the console facing him as he activated the computer generated images of the scans he took.

"This is the DNA of the young woman on the bio-bed, I had to sedate her as she almost knocked me out…"

Slowly he described the image of the DNA code on the computer screen before them.

"This is her DNA code… as I was examining it… as I was examining it I saw something familiar. I ran this test twice too make sure, I'm just waiting on the third results"

As he finished his sentence a message appeared on screen it simply read. 'Test _Complete… Confirmed_'

"That's the third time this result came up"

"Doc I'm getting a little annoyed here, what are you talking about?"

"Yes speak up fella" Juliana replied playfully.

"Alright, this DNA strand is from the Major's father, and the other is from her mother. When I ran a check threw the database… this came up"

He rapidly tapped on the console as two images appeared on screen of the biological parents of the young sedated woman. Ryan stepped forward in shock and stared at the screen as Barrett almost fell off the bio-bed and joined him at his side in shock.

"Ryan that's…"

"Impossible. How accurate is this test Doc?"

"100% Ryan, she is the daughter of Colonel Ryan Walker and Mia Carpenter. There is no denying it. That's the third time this result has come up"

Ryan looked back at the Major on the bio-bed, then too Barrett and back too the Doctor before he replied.

"Impossible, she's 25 years old. Mia is barely 22. This must be some kind of a trick…"

"I see no evidence of cloning Ryan… but perhaps you should ask her"

Ryan sat on a bio-bed in shock as he looked at the computer screen, first he found out that is first officer and closest friend was in love with him, now he was being told he had a daughter who was actually older then her alleged mother.

With a slight nod to Paul, the doctor reached for a Hypospray then walked too his patient and injected her. Slowly she awoke as Ryan and Barrett stepped too her side, seeing the look of a thousand questions on both their faces she moaned slightly as she sat up.

"Oh no!"

"Who are you? No crap this time… WHO ARE YOU?" Barrett said quickly.

"Major Kasey Anne…."

"Bullshit…" Ryan replied. "… Who are you miss? Doc, call security"

"Alright… I see the doctor has found the truth…"

"What truth? Who or what the hell are you?"

"Who do you think Sir?"

Ryan's mood changed quickly as he grabbed her arm and pulled her off the bio-bed with force and grabbed his sidearm, quickly he pushed it into her chest and spoke harshly.

"You're a clone right? Created by that damned asshole Sulu and his team, placed here too…"

Quickly he grabbed her throat as he pushed the phaser between her eyes as she gasped for air.

"Dad stop please… I'm your daughter…"

"Don't pull that crap with me… I have no daughter"

"Not, not yet…"

The look in her eyes made him release his grip on her and lower his weapon, shock rippled threw sickbay as they all saw the look in her eyes, a look that told the truth.

Slowly she spoke.

"My name is Kristine Catherine Walker, formerly Marine First Lieutenant Kristine Catherine Walker. Yours and Mia's daughter, I was sent back in time 25 years to stop the destruction of the Defiant… and to stop your death…"

His eyes widened as the blood drained from his face, slowly she reached into her pocket as he raised his weapon.

"You won't need that…"

With two fingers she pulled out a small ring and handed it too him. His hands where shaking as he took the tiny ring and examined it carefully.

"Where did you get this?"

"From a good friend. It belonged to my mother…"

"I gave this ring too Mia three days ago…" He said slowly.

"As an engagement ring, I know… call her if you have too"

Squeezing the ring tight in his palm he rushed too the nearest console and activated a secure channel, with a brief conversation between Ryan and Mia he saw the ring on her finger as he squeezed his hand tight and closed the channel, a single tear rolled down his face as he looked at her.

"Colonel, I am detecting a slight temporal signature" Paul said in shock.

Ryan's face was one of shock and happiness as he walked towards her and hugged her tight. Her eyes welled up as it was the first time she had ever been this close to the father she had never had, as he stepped back he examined her face with a smile while he said.

"I have a daughter? Julia… she's my daughter"

Quickly he looked back at his first officer who by this time had turned her back on them both, from her stature it was clear she was hiding her own tears. His gaze was only broken by he voice of his daughter.

"I've dreamed about that moment my entire life. Now… dad, I have a lot too tell you, all of you"

It was almost as if his past, present and future had all been unravelled before him as he looked into the eyes of his own daughter, to him it was incredible, the proof was undeniable she was his own flesh and blood yet she was older then her own mother. The conversation they had about the events that where about too unfold unnerved them all, especially as in ten hours time, they could all be dead it was clear what must be done to alter the course of the future, is to survive the inevitable engagement with the Chimera.


	5. Chapter 5

Star Trek

Starfleet Civil War: Resolution

Chapter: Five

Location: Deep Space.

Starship: USS Defiant NX-2054

Stardate: 2395.144

Revelations of the past hour ran threw the Colonel's mind, his first officer, closest friend and confidant on his ship had all but declared her love for him forcing him too realise his true feeling for the beautiful woman he was forced to work with on this simple convoy escort mission. Then the revelation of the young major he had chosen for this mission was his own daughter who had been painfully sent back in time too correct a disaster that was to occur too his ship with in the next ten hours. He had never faced his own mortality in this way, although he had served in many battles against enemies of the Federation both foreign and recently domestic, he was now faced with the difficult decision too either continue on with the mission at hand or retreat yet the supplies of both weapons and manpower was needed on the front lines. His choice had already been made for him, they must press on and prepare for the inevitable conflict with the unknown battleship that was awaiting for their arrival.

After hearing the news he could be dead before the day is out the unusually stoic Colonel looked at his First Officer and Chief Medical Officer in turn as he spoke with almost a quiet whisper.

"What has been said here can not leave this room, no one will know of this. Julia, inform the crew to stand by for an announcement from me. Paul… I want a full check of all medical supplies, everyone who is trained in the medical field right down to basic first aid. I want them standing by to deal with casualties. Kasey, you'll continue with the pretence of Kasey Williams, no sense in alerting the crew of your true identity. What do you have on this Chimera vessel… anything you have on it will help"

With a smile she nodded too her father as she picked up a small scalpel and carefully sliced into her right thigh, with a slight wince of pain she reached inside her own thigh and pulled out a small metal tube. As the blood dripped from the wound she cleaned the metal tube on her top and handed it too her father who looked at it with a question on his face.

"What is it?"

Catching her breath and stifling the pain that rang out from her leg she replied slowly.

"A Datachip… it contains full schematics of the Chimera Class battlecruisers, it has everything you'll need too mount a successful defence against that ship. But bare in mind those ships are very effective against attacks, even in my time"

Nodding slowly he loaded the Datachip into the nearest console, slowly it uploaded and an image appeared on screen of a vast Starship. With his First Officer and Chief Medical Officer at his side they looked at the display in shock as he read out the armourment of the huge ship.

"My god, it's huge. Sixteen combined Photon Torpedo and Plasma Torpedo banks. Ten Forward, six aft, Disrupter and Phaser banks on all levels covering every possible angle, Primary and secondary Shield grids, triple hull armour, Primary and secondary cloaking devices… and over Thirty Shriek class fighters…"

Limping up behind them Kasey continued.

"Plus it has the ability to detect your ship while she's cloaked. It was a major disadvantage to the Federation during the primary engagements… however this Datachip does contain details on how too adjust your cloak to fool it's sensors. It was discovered about twenty years ago… my time"

"How the hell could they detect us?"

"They modified their sensors to look for the Defiant, specifically… other ships will have the advantage of surprise against that Behemoth, if you can modify the cloak it will send a false image to the Chimera's sensors, put you someplace else in their eyes…"

Slowly she began pointing at the ship on display in some hopes to help out her father and his crew.

"… This point on the aft of the ship was a major disadvantage during early testing, it's aft shuttle bay doors… blast threw those doors and set off a few torpedoes inside the primary hull, but getting their will be the problem"

Julia looked at the daughter of her closest friend and laughed slightly.

"This is insane… that ship is massive. Ryan, call in as many ships as you can, _THAT_ vessel needs to be destroyed _NOW!_"

Looking at the screen Ryan smiled slightly as he examined the vessel on display in greater detail before he turned back too his First Officer.

"Julia… I got an idea"

"No, no way Ryan. I know that smile…"

"I'm afraid so, Kasey… get that wound sorted out… then head down to engineering and get that cloak sorted out, Julia. You're with me"

With a nod they went about the business given as Ryan left with his first officer in tow.

As they walked threw the corridors of the Defiant they discussed the tactics they should employ to defeat the vessel they where about to engage, they turned the last corner as Ryan stopped outside of his cabin and smiled softly.

"I gotta make a call to Command… then we have a few things to talk about"

"Ohh?" She said playfully.

"You know what I mean, come on in. And play nicely Barrett"

"I always do"

As they entered, she looked around the mess that was his tiny cabin and laughed slightly.

"Good to see things haven't changed. You're still the most untidy person I know"

With a mocking laugh he turned to the computer display on his cabin wall and activated a highly classified secured link directly too the Fleet Admiral's office. Slowly the half awake image of Kirk appeared on screen.

"Do you know what time it is here?"

"Umm… about 3am…"

Kirk began yelling at Ryan raised his hands and shouted into the screen.

"Kirk can it for a minute and listen too me, I'm sending you some disturbing information I have received about enemy the fleet strength… Kirk trust me on this, you're going to wanna see it"

Slowly the data reached Kirk's console as he opened the file, shock overcame him as he looked at the huge vessel displayed on screen. The blood drained from his face as he looked up at his adopted son and called out.

"How the hell did you get this kid?"

"I still have a few friends left in high places… Listen Jim, I have a favour to ask… lets just say it's a big one, and it's in the file I just sent you"

"So we're even then?"

"Not a chance Jim… you still owe me big. Contact the President, He'll need to know of this"

"Do you have any idea what time it is in Paris?" He barked at the screen.

"Jim I don't give a crap. _President _Spock can kiss my ass as far as I'm concerned, he's done nothing but try and get me kicked out of the service since he took over, just give him the damned information Jim. Defiant out!"

He hit the console with his fist and turned back to his First Officer as she playfully laid back on his bunk with a smile.

"Out of the question Julia"

"Ohh come on, no one will know"

"Get off my bed, NOW!"

With a smile she lifted her top off over her head and winked at him seductively, his eyes almost fell from their sockets as she lifted herself up slowly and removed her trousers.

"What are you doing Julia?"

"Giving you what we both know we want"

He turned away from her and spoke softly.

"I will not sleep with you Julia, if you're play some kind of game with me… I'll ask you too leave, not just my quarters, but my ship as well. Julia, I love Mia… I will not do anything too hurt her. Now stop this crap, and put your damned clothes on… That's an order"

Quickly she leapt off hid bunk and turned him too face her, as he turned his eyes firmly locked on hers as she pressed herself against him and smiled.

"I'm not playing any game Ryan… Why did you invite me to dinner, then invite me into your quarters? Tension between us has been building to this for years, we both know that. Stop fooling yourself Ryan"

Anger swelled in him as he reached around her and picked up her clothes and pushed them into her hands.

"Get dressed, then get out. Once this escort duty is over, I'm sending you back too command. I don't want you on my ship anymore"

"But…"

"Get your damned clothes on, then get out before I end our friendship permanently… _Captain_ Barrett"

Tears flowed down her face as she looked into his anger filled eyes, she had seen that look in his eyes many times, but never towards her. Slowly she sat on his bunk and dressed then stood and walked too the door, only the sound of his voice stopped her from leaving.

"Julia, I thought we could discuss this like adults and the professionals that we both are, I see I was wrong. I'll contact Kirk and get your old position back… or any command on any ship in the fleet…"

"You know, when I was originally offered this posting, I almost turned it down, no one in Starfleet wanted to work with you. But Kirk assigned your ex-wife as X.O before I could accept, his idea of a joke or something…"

Slowly she turned to face him, with tears flowing freely down her face she laughed threw the tears.

"… I see you are the same asshole everyone has always talked about, now more then ever"

Straightening her clothes she stood tall and smiled slightly as she continued.

"… After this 'Milk run' is over… I'm resigning. Until then, it's best if we stay away from each other… _Colonel Walker. _And too think, I was ready to give myself too you… I must have been drunk"

Quickly she pushed past the slowly opening doors and left his quarters leaving him standing in shock at the change in first officer, from what she had said and her stance, it was clear their friendship was over permanently.


	6. Chapter 6

Star Trek

Starfleet Civil War: Resolution

Chapter: Six

Location: Deep Space.

Starship: USS Defiant NX-2054

Stardate: 2395.144

Anger was swelling with in him from the incident with Captain Barrett earlier as he walked threw the corridors of the 'Pocket Battlecruiser' until he finally reached his destination, the highly secured room where the most classified piece of equipment was kept, the Defiant's Cloaking shields. Slowly he entered the small room as a young woman hung upside down from the roof while attempting to alter the device, he had to put his true feeling aside now, the young woman hanging from the roof was own daughter. Although it was an unusual feeling seeing his daughter older then her own mother and yet to be born.

"Status?"

The blood was rushing too her head as she turned slightly to look at the direction of the voice, a slight smile came over her face as she saw who was standing in the room with her.

"Hi, sorry this is still a little unusual for me"

"Me too… What the hell are you doing?"

"Accessing the flow regulators… forget it, lets just say it should be ready as soon as I activate this next circuit"

After she replaced the cover on the open panel, she swung her legs around to free herself from the roof, with a slight back flip she landed in front of her father and swayed slightly.

"Wow, that was a rush… Cloak should be ready soon, with six hours too spare"

"Impressive, when was the last time you've eaten?"

"Not long ago…"

"Alright, coffee break it is then… come on"

The walk too the messhall was quick as Ryan opened a unit on the back wall and pulled out a small cylinder, with a smile he looked around and said.

"Don't tell anyone about this, if they found out what's in here, I'd have a mutiny"

"What is it?"

Slowly he walked towards her and opened the lid, the powerful odour flowed out of the canister as she took a deep breath and smiled slightly.

"Is that real coffee?"

"None of the replicated garbage…"

"How the hell…?"

"Back home on Nu'Tua I set aside a small piece of land for growing a few little coffee plants"

"I didn't know that…" She said slowly.

"Only your mother knows about it. Wow that's weird saying that"

With a smile he made two cups of coffee and placed them on a table near the door as she joined him graciously.

She had never had the chance to get to know him, only what was written and recorded about him in ships logs and other material, now she was given the chance too enjoy a private moment with her father for the very first time.

"So Kasey… tell me about yourself"

"What can I say. I'm a former Marine, court-martialled for insubordination and a few other things"

"That's it? Almost 25 years of your life in 3 seconds?"

"I like the colour blue… what else do you wanna dad? Wow, I just said that"

With a slight laugh he took a sip of his coffee and looked back at his adult daughter and smiled.

"Any one in your life? Where you ever married? Do you have any kids? Come on help me out here"

"All right, No, yes, long story… and nope"

Laughing slightly he replied.

"You're not one for talking are you?"

"No, I guess we share that in common"

"Who taught you to fight like that, you pretty much kicked my ass"

"Jack… I mean Mom's dad… after you where killed mom slipped into depression, after I was born she got worse, when I was two years old Jack took over as my guardian, he taught me everything I know…. Kinda like you and Kirk actually. But being his only granddaughter he went nuts and taught me everything. I could track and hunt anything by the time I was six at eight I was on hunting parties with Chancellor Kor. I joined the Marine Corps at fifteen, against Jack's wishes… he died the day I graduated"

Once more his eyes searched hers as a single tear rolled down her face.

"What happened to Mia?…"

Slowly she took a long drink of her coffee and coughed slightly as the hot liquid burnt her throat.

"Mom… Mom died when I was six, she broke into your old office at Starfleet Command… and hung herself from the balcony"

""My God… I'm sorry… Kasey I'm really sorry"

"I thought I had come to terms with it years ago, but I hadn't… when I saw her on the screen in sickbay, so happy and proud, I almost fell apart. It wasn't your fault though…"

He took a deep breath and looked away for a moment as he gathered his thoughts before replying.

"Yes it is actually… You see I wasn't supposed to be on this mission, at the last minute the USS Mirage had to pull out with Engine problems, so I volunteered the Defiant for the mission instead of the next run next month… which would have coincided with Mia's birthday… and given the crew a longer shore leave"

"You're kidding me?"

"No ma'am…Well, now that you're here… none of this will happen and Defiant will survive for another mission. So, you said you where Married?"

"You never give up do you?"

With a smile and a laugh she took another drink of her coffee.

Location: Planet, Romulus.

Seat of Power of "The Unity"

Stardate: None Given.

The transfer of power was not a smooth as they had all hoped, but for one former Starfleet Captain, the most wanted man in the Galaxy, it was smooth enough. With a smile he sat in the cold hard leather chair at the centre of the Romulan Senate, with burn marks on the wall where the old Seal of Romulus once hung, he looked around and smiled as the last remnants of the Old Romulan Empire where being washed away and replaced by his own vision of a vast Empire that would one day reach Earth and beyond.

Firmly seated in the former Praetor's seat he looked around as the captain's from all his captured vessels sat in the few surviving seats, above them hung the bodies of the former Senate it's self, with a deep, dark smile he looked around slowly.

"Do you like the décor? However it is a little untidy to have things just… _hanging_ around isn't it?"

A single nervous Romulan officer spoke from the back of the gathering of Humans, Romulans and other species that had joined his quest.

"Yes my lord"

"YYEESSS My lord? I like that… but it sounds like steam escaping. Status of the Enemies convoys?"

"Still active my lord… although our informants inside the Federation have reported a change of escort vessel. The USS Defiant NX-2054 has been assigned as escort for this mission"

"Excellent, a little appetiser before the meal… Prepare Chimera for launch, I will take care of this myself"

Slowly one of his Excelsior crew and most respected officer stepped forward and spoke with a questioning tone.

"Sir, perhaps you should remain here, safe. The Chimera is not a proven vessel, yet the Defiant is. They could still find a way too…"

"Silence! I will lead this mission myself. Once I have taken the Defiant I will wage a war across the Federation like nothing yet seen… Defiant, will be at my side, or I will destroy it and then take the convoy"

"Sir, I must protest…"

Anger swelled in the ever more unstable mind of Sulu as he stepped onto the floor and stood in the middle of the former hall of the Romulan Senate and motioned for his former officer too join him. With a smile and a slight sigh of relief the young man joined him at his side as Sulu placed his left arm over his shoulder and spoke.

"You've always been a good friend and supporter, you wish to keep your new… Praetor safe…"

"Of course, Why else would I speak up, sir"

"This is a good man, you can learn a lot from him. Cautious, Protective…"

A small blade slipped out of Sulu's right sleeve as he turned and buried it into the officer's heart, Laughing manically he turned to the rest of them as he continued.

"… And very, very dead… Anyone else have a problem? No? okay… back to business then. Now, where was I? Ahh yes… The Defiant… I want that ship… if I can't have it… no one can. _MAKE IT HAPPEN_"

Location: Planet, Earth.

Starfleet Command

Stardate: 2395.144

Slowly she walked threw the corridors of Starfleet Command, as always a slight vein of nerves flowed threw her as she walked unchallenged threw the heavily secured military facility, yet it was obvious why no one had challenged her being the fiancée Colonel Ryan Walker. Yet in the last few hours her life had changed in ways she could not have imagined, she had to tell someone the news she had just received, and with her father on deep space assignment as with her fiancée, it feel too only one man on earth to hear the news.

After receiving the call from his assistance, he awaited her arrival as the doors slowly opened. She almost bounced into the room as her feet appeared to not hit the floor as she walked threw his officer towards him.

"Mia? Are you okay?"

"Jimmy… I'm on top of the world… nothing can bring me down today"

"So I see… what the hells gotten into you?"

With a laugh she fell into the chair facing him and smiled as she replied.

"Great choice of words Jimmy… Let me ask you a question… how would you feel about a grandfather again?"

A smile slowly crept over his face as he replied.

"What?… You're kidding me?"

"Nope, just found out… I'm one month pregnant, well a little over"

Quickly he jumped too his feet and made his way around the desk to hold her tight.

"Congratulations… Does Ryan know?"

"Not yet… He's… on assignment and doesn't need this changing his decisions. I'll tell him when he gets back. Then… it's off home…"

"Back to Nu'Tua?" He asked.

"That is home Jim, I can't believe you've never been"

"Some time… This is great, did the doctor tell you what you're having?"

"I know medical science has advanced amazingly lately… but your pushing your luck Jimmy. Besides… I want Ryan there with me when I find out"

Nodding softly he ran his fingers over his lips in a bond not to tell anyone until she had told his son, quickly he hugged her again and smiled as he whispered.

"I'm proud of you… Both of you"

Location: Orbit of Planet, Romulus.

Starship: "Chimera"

Stardate: None Given.

Hidden in a deep crater on Planet Romulus's only natural satellite was the huge Hybrid and Prototype Destroyer called simply 'Chimera' named for a creature from ancient Earth mythology, it was as deadly as it's mythological namesake.

A large deep black and green oval shaped primary hull of Federation design, it flowed effortlessly into the double hulled Romulan Starship design via two struts above and below leading into the double hull design as the 'Saucer' shaped design sat directly in the centre of this vicious looking hybrid vessel, hidden deep in the 'struts' of the vessel housed the vessel's weapons arrays consisting of both Photon and Plasma torpedoes and Starfleet Phasers as well as Romulan and Klingon style Disrupters.

Although it was considered a serious design flaw from the Romulan's point of view, the Primary hull housed a large "Tube" or launch bay that was capable of receiving and launching multiple fighters simultaneously.

At either side of the 'Romulan Style' double hull design where the warp nacelles of unknown design, it appeared to be the only part of the ship that did not flow with the design aspects of the rest of the vessel that was larger then an Excelsior class Starship by over 30 metres. Perhaps it belonged to some alien race subjugated by Sulu and his Unity or the Romulan Empire not so long ago? With a smile Praetor Hikaru Sulu The First, entered the bridge for the first time and smiled deeply as he looked around.

"Spectacular ship… Nice work. Begin launch preparations"

"My… My lord this vessel has not been tested yet, perhaps you should take the Excelsior on this mission?" Said a nervous Reman slave.

"I like you… but you have no idea of what you are talking about. The Chimera can take it… Ready to launch… _NOW_"

Quickly the combined crew ran around the ship applying the finishing touches as Sulu sat in his command chair and smiled softly at the thought of launching his new toy and finally putting Kirk and his little errand boy in their places, that place was in a coffin, then, and only then would it be time to find his daughter and bring her into the Empire he had created for her, a place where she could be safe.

_(Authors Note. Imagine An Akira Class, Combined with a Romulan Battle Cruiser 'From TNG' it make up 'The Chimera')_


	7. Chapter 7

Star Trek

Starfleet Civil War: Resolution

Chapter: Seven

Location: Deep Space.

Starship: USS Defiant NX-2054

Stardate: 2395.145

Slowly the new cloaking system began to come online, with the modifications complete it was hopeful the Defiant would have the edge when encountering the huge enemy vessel known only as Chimera.

After leaving his daughter in the messhall earlier he had taken a the time to complete his paperwork and then use the ship's showers, before rejoin the ship's bridge crew. As he approached the doors to the bridge he took a deep breath and entered, slowly he walked too the command station and sat in the chair he took a deep breath and the spoke.

"Barrett, Status?"

"Ten minutes five seconds to the convoy intercept, we are under cloak… it appears to be working. Weapons, countermeasures and shields are standing by at your command Colonel Walker"

"Thank you XO… Communications, raise the Enterprise, I want to speak to Harriman"

"He's standing by sir" Replied the Comms officer.

With a nod from the Colonel, the image of the Enterprise Captain appeared on screen as the Colonel stood from his chair and made his way around the Helm to stand in front of the large veiwscreen.

"John…"

"Ryan, it's been a long time, but then again you only call when you want something"

"Did you get the file I sent you?"

"I did… what the hell are you thinking?" He laughed out loud.

"I know your heading back to Earth anyway… I'm just asking for a slight detour"

"In the opposite direction Colonel, you can't be serious about this. She's one of the most hated prisoners in the galaxy…"

"Exactly why I need you to escort her back to Earth. Trust me John, it is gonna work. We'll be with you in… seven minutes, have the fleet ready to alter course once we take over convoy… Defiant out!"

Slowly the Defiant dropped out of warp while under cloak and slipped by the much larger and more powerful Enterprise, although they have faced off against the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B in the past when it was being held by the enemy fleet the both ships have become almost legendary with in Starfleet for getting the job done with minimum casualties on the almost crippled Starfleet.

With a playful move Defiant swung around the huge and powerful ship and pressed forward mere metres from the large bridge module of the Enterprise.

Location: Deep Space.

Starship: USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B

Stardate: 2395.145

Captain John Harriman a seasoned Starfleet captain sat in his command chair at the centre of the bridge, anticipating the arrival of the smaller vessel he waited patiently as he sipped from the warm cup of coffee. The stress of two years of hard battles and loosing some of his most trusted and respected officers and crew had taken it's toll on the man as his hair had begun to show signs of grey streaking threw the deep black, wrinkles had appeared around his eyes and forehead. Although the bridge of the Enterprise had fared a little better then it's seasoned Captain scars still lined the bulkheads of the ship from the many battles in which the vessel had engaged the enemy fleet at Harriman's request.

"Where the hell is the Defiant?"

"No idea sir, she's probably cloaked"

"Damn Lieutenant, You're good. Did you figure that out yourself?"

"Ha-Ha… Funny sir"

With a smile he stepped down from his chair and made his way towards the science station at the large console behind him too his right, slowly he leaned down and looked at the sensor console and smiled as he spoke.

"She's here already, open hailing frequencies please Ensign"

With a nod from his communications officer he turned too the screen and spoke with the confidence and authority of his position as Commander of the much larger vessel.

"USS Enterprise standing by Defiant. Ryan when you've finished playing games drop your cloak and take over the convoy please, I have one exhausted crew here"

A signal beeped from the communications console signalling a response from the little ship, the instant the Defiant began to cloak alarm bells rang threw out the bridge as the computer automatically switched the ship to red alert.

"_Collision alert. Collision alert. Collision alert_"

Swiftly the captain whipped his head around and saw the Defiant materialising in front of his ship, the ship was so close the bridge crew could see the details on the Defiant's navigational deflector.

"Full astern, back off. Open a channel. Walker what the hell are you doing? You're inside our shield grid"

Laugher came from the speakers as the Defiant bridge appeared on screen.

"Just keeping you on your toe John, Barrett, back us off… we made our point"

"Do that again… I'll have you up on charges Walker. Cancel red alert…"

"Ohh take a joke John-Boy… it was funny"

"Not to me. I've looked over your proposal… are you sure you want to do this alone? You may need our help with that ship" He said quickly.

Still smiling the Colonel turned too his weapons officer.

"We're fine, besides we've got a little help…" Slowly he turned back too the screen. "… I've already cleared it with Kirk… They're awaiting your arrival. John… be careful, there is more to this whole thing then meets the eye, I have a bad feeling about this whole thing"

"You're not alone kid… All right. USS Defiant, I hand over the command of the convoy, be safe"

"I assume command Enterprise. Defiant out!"

Slowly the huge Starship backed and went into warp away from the convoy as defiant took up a defensive position near the large five ship convoy.

Location: Deep Space.

Starship: USS Defiant NX-2054

Stardate: 2395.145

On the bridge, nerves had begun to set in with the crew as word had spread about the large enemy vessel on route to the convoy, if ship gossip was accurate, they would not stand a chance against the huge and powerful enemy ship. Although the Defiant had survived combat with ships many times it's size, even the USS Enterprise and Excelsior, this ship was different. Specifically designed to destroy anything in it's path, yet Ryan's unusual command style had often worked against larger and more powerful ships they could only hope he had something unusual up his sleeve as he often had.

"Alright, lets go to work people… Contact the convoy and order them to change course"

"Aye sir, orders sent… the fleet has responded"

"Perfect. Open ship's intercom. _Attention all hands, I know that rumours have travelled threw this ship about the upcoming mission and the ship dispatched to engage us. Some of them are true, it is a large vessel and we are out classed, now I am confidant that we can hold our own against the challenge ahead. All I can say is remember your training… and we will come threw this trail as the victors. Plus a little piece of information that came threw earlier… I have received word that Hikaru Sulu himself is commanding the enemy vessel. And we all know his command style is sloppy but somehow effective… if we can capture him… we may be able to put an end to this war. Good luck too us all, Walker out_"

Location: Deep Space.

Starship: USS Enterprise NCC-1701-B

Stardate: 2395.145

Quickly the Enterprise dropped out of high warp and closed on the asteroid where the classified prison was located, with a large sigh John Harriman stepped to the helm and ordered the communications channel open.

"This is Captain John Harriman, Starship Enterprise… Sending clearance data now…"

"Confirmed Enterprise, Prisoner is standing by for transport"

"Security to the brig… XO take the Conn, I'll be greeting our guest"

Quickly the Captain left the bridge and made his way to the ship's brig, as he entered a large security contingent awaited the arrival of the prisoner.

"Beta Five, transport prisoner"

As he stood in front of the empty cell an image began to materialise of a young woman in the cells. As she finally materialised the force field was instantly activated as the captain stepped closer with a large smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Enterprise Ensign Demora Sulu"

"It's good to be back…"

"A pity Ensign, you where slatted to be my chief helm officer… by now you could have been Lieutenant… but you chose the loosing side miss"

"That is up for debate. Once my father finds out where I am… you'll have more trouble then you can handle… _Captain_"

With a seductive wink and smile she turned and sat on the small hard bunk behind her as the Captain laughed slightly then turned and left the Brig.

Location: Deep Space.

Starship: USS Defiant NX-2054

Stardate: 2395.145

For two hours the Defiant escorted the convoy threw Federation space too the front lines, as time marched on the crew became more anxious about the mission. As by this time they should have encountered the large enemy vessel.

"Kasey was Intel correct?"

"100% sir… I don't understand… Wait a minute, picking something up on sensors… a large anomaly approaching at high warp"

With a deep breath the Colonel replied.

"Lets see it. On screen"

Out of no where the large enemy vessel materialised from under her cloak as the bridge crew looked on in shock.

"Holy shit, that thing's huge"

"Calm down Barrett… Open a channel to the enemy ship"

"Channel open sir"

"This is Colonel Ryan Walker to unidentified ship, you are approaching a Federation Convoy… Alter your course immediately or we will be forced to open fire on your vessel"

With a large sigh from Barrett she looked up at him and spoke with an obvious nerve in her voice.

"What the hell are you doing, you know who and what that ship is"

"Exactly, but they don't know that"

"We're getting a response Colonel" Said the communications officer.

"On screen"

The screen changed from the huge enemy vessel to the smug grin of Former Captain Sulu.

"Well, Colonel Walker, fancy meeting you here. Surrender your ship and your convoy… Or I'll destroy you. There will be no further warnings"

"Confident little prick isn't he Barrett? Sulu, by order of Starfleet Command I place you under arrest for treason against he United Federation of Planets and it's allies as well as a large list of charges. Surrender your self to us…_NOW!_ It's a nice ship, would be a shame see it in pieces"

Laughter came from the bridge of the enemy vessel as Sulu stepped towards the screen.

"You're out classed, out gunned and out matched in every way Colonel… you do not stand a chance"

"Alright, we'll play it your way. Close channel"

The screen went blank as Ryan turned back to his seat and yelled out his orders.

"Condition Red. Battle station, Cloak the ship and order the Convoy to take evasive… Lets go to do this thing. Kasey I hope for all our sakes your right"

"Trust me da… Colonel"

She clinched her eyes closed as she almost let the crew know her true relationship to the Colonel.

Quickly the Defiant slipped under cloak and manoeuvred towards the large enemy ship as weapons fire exploded into space towards the speeding tiny pocket battleship.


	8. Chapter 8

Star Trek  
>Starfleet Civil War: Resolution<p>

Chapter: Eight

Location: Planet Earth. Starfleet Command.  
>Stardate: 2393.105 (Over Two Years Ago)<p>

For five and half months the tragic civil war had divided the Federation into two factions, those loyal to the Federation and Starfleet Command fought valiantly to protect it's holdings and allies against the Separatist forces tearing the Federation apart from within. The renegade Starfleet Captain, Hikaru Sulu and his followers blazed a trail of destruction across both the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, Hunting down and destroying any Loyalist Starfleet Vessels, Outposts and Starbases that would not join his cause.

With the remainder of the Starfleet strategically stationed around the Federation to engage any separatist Fleet very little could be done to protect the outline colonies and allies, Fleet Admiral James T. Kirk had opened negotiations with the vast Klingon Empire for assistance with the Renegade fleet. Negotiations had been slow and painful as the proud Federation had to give up many disputed territories and technologies, however due to an oversight in the negotiations Admiral Kirk was able to secure the usage of a single Klingon cloaking device for use on a single Starship.

After leaving the negotiations table James Kirk left satisfied at the progress, with his old friend Ambassador Spock at his side he walked the length of large corridor with a grin on his face that lined from ear to ear.

"Thank you Spock, you've saved a lot of lives today"

"The negotiations where difficult, but fascinating. If I may ask Admiral, what are you going to do with that cloak?"

"Ohh, I have a little ship that needs some extra help… I have asked Major Sara Cole to sign on as First Officer, now I just need a little extra help and a _BIG_ favour from Marine Command"

"Major Cole, Your former daughter-in-law am I correct?" he said slowly.

"Yes… but… getting the right C-O for the ship is gonna be difficult…"

"Anything I can do to help Jim, you know that"

With a smug grin on his face he patted Spock on his back as they turned the last corner and made their way towards his large office.

"Come in, make your self at home Spock"

"Indeed… I still find it confusing that Hikaru Sulu could turn against the Federation he had sworn to protect all those years ago. Destroying the Enterprise was personal attack on you Jim, he knew that"

"Yeah, I got that part. Chekov, Uhura, Scotty and Bones… we've all been close friends for years. Now I must send a ship to bring him home and up on charges… or destroy him. In effect I've just signed his death warrant. It wasn't easy Spock, it wasn't easy at all, especially as I should have seen it. I should have seen the signs of his duplicity, shit Spock I even promoted him too Captain and gave him the Excelsior… this war is my fault, I'm going to end it. Anyway I can!"

Spock sat in the large chair facing Kirk's desk and looked around the huge office slowly, with a raised eyebrow he turned back too Kirk.

"You can not blame yourself for matters that where not under your control Jim, however signing this treaty with the Klingons IS the first step. What is your second step?"

With a smile, Kirk turned his small computer screen to face Spock as he accessed the computer. On screen a small vessel appeared surrounded by construction struts, from what Kirk could see, Spock almost laughed as he saw the ship on screen.

"Fascinating, I have yet to understand your sense of humour Jim. I have seen the shakedown report on the vessel in question… I believe the Chief Engineer of the vessel at the time, Mister Scott called it a 'Bucket of Bolts'"

"We've made some progress since her original launch Spock. She's been completely redesigned and upgraded, however much of the equipment used on her had to be modified from Klingon designs in order to work completely, the second prototype ship will be delivered on Tuesday. Once completed these two ships will work with the Enterprise-B as a small but effective taskforce, I once called these two ships _Project: Horizon_. I've managed to secure a bay in Spacedock one where these three ships will be kept until launch… Spock this is important, no one is to know of these two ships. Only Enterprise will be known to the population, it will be the face of what I have reclassified as _'Project: Prometheus'_"

"Jim, keeping this out of the public eye will be difficult"

Smiling Kirk leaned forward as he spoke almost with a whisper.

"Spock, the cloak we are getting from the Klingons is only the beginning… once installed into the first ship, it's crew will back engineer the cloak, find out how it works and install more in the rest of the fleet. The Romulan cloak we stole years ago will be our back up… just in case"

"I see, now onto another question Jim. Who is your choice of Captain?"

With a slight laugh, Kirk knew exactly how Spock would respond to the name he had in mind.

"Former Marine Major, Ryan Walker. It is my intention to get him out of prison for this one mission… I still have some pull with the President. I believe I can get him a full pardon"

"Admiral I assume you are joking, so I will not dignify that with the response you are awaiting…"

"Spock I'm not joking… but to get him out of his sentence I'm going to need your help"

Spock stood from his chair and walked towards the door, as he got to the door he stopped and spoke with out looking at his old friend.

"I will do as you ask, however this will take a lot of effort and as you would say 'to call in a lot of favours' I do have one stipulation"

"Name it…"

Spock turned to look at his former Commanding Officer and replied slowly.

"I do not wish for my name to appear on this report. Your adopted son is charged with numerous crimes against the Federation and sentenced to fifteen years in prison, the 'Send a criminal to catch a criminal' aspect of this…. Mission… is illogical"

"Spock your logic can take a hike as far as I am concerned. I will leave your involvement out of this, I give you my word… however Ryan Walker is the best man for the job"

"If I may ask Jim, who was your second choice?"

"Commander Juliana Barrett, from the USS Cyclops. She's one of the best tacticians I've ever seen… however she is currently on leave… She got married three days ago"

"I see. I will do as you ask Jim yet I guarantee this venture will fail"

With the traditional Vulcan salute Spock left the large office as Kirk sat back in his chair and poured himself a glass of finest Scotch Whiskey as he spoke too himself.

"Spock, you've become an asshole… But I still like you"

Location: Deep Space  
>Starship: USS Defiant NX-2054<br>Stardate: 2395.145 (Present Day)

Blindly the large enemy vessel fired streams of phaser and disrupter energy into space in an attempt to corral the cloaked Defiant into one place, however the modifications made to the cloak by Major Kasey Anne Williams projected a false image to the Chimera's sensors. The devastatingly powerful weapons blasts ripped threw space at the ghost images as Defiant slipped behind the vessel, Ryan Walker stepped close to the helm and placed his hand on his first officer's shoulder and squeezed slightly in a show of support as he quietly called out.

"Easy Julia, take it easy… wait for it…"

"I am, This is not my idea of fun Colonel… are you sure about this?"

"Perfectly… Kasey standby to transfer all power to weapons and shields"

"Already on it… But you do realise that it will take an average of seven seconds to fully decloak and raise shields. That ship appears to be based on Romulan Design, a Romulan ship can lock on a target and shoot in under six seconds at this close range"

With a nod too his daughter he replied softly.

" I know kid… but it's the only chance we have… lets just hope the ghost image has them confused long enough for our shields to raise"

"Of course… Let's hope… it's all we have left" She replied slowly.

His attention was brought back to the task at hand as Captain Barrett spoke firmly.

"Colonel it's working… She's launching Shriek class fighters"

"Perfect… Kasey on my mark…"

The many fighters screamed out of the huge shuttle bay that spanned the length of the vessel, each small heavily armed fighter passed within mere metres of the Defiant, with a dark smile Ryan turned too Kasey, as he was about to speak he saw from the corner of his eye a single fighter screaming towards them at high speed, his eyes opened wide as he turned to the screen and saw the collide with his ship.

Sparks irrupted from around the bridge as the vessel exploded on impact with the bare hull of the cloaked vessel. It all happened in slow motion as the helm began to spark and pieces of the glass covering exploded towards Barrett, quickly moving on his feet he pushed her out of the way and too the floor as a huge pain shot threw his body while he landed on his left side half on top of her. His eyes clenched closed for a moment, then shot open as he looked down on her and spoke in shock.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine… thank you"

"Good… I'm going to pass out now… take over"

With the Defiant decloaked she was a primary target for the many enemy fighters and huge vessel before her, thinking quickly on her feet Kasey raised the shields and armed all weapons while she diverted helm controls to the station next too her. It was almost automatic as she piloted the Pocket Battleship threw the large carrier deck of the enemy vessel and fired every weapon at her disposal into the ship. Explosions ripped threw the deck plating and into the many other levels of the ship as Defiant screamed threw the interior of the vessel. Quickly launching seven torpedoes at the large forward bay doors the in a huge explosion the Defiant irrupted into open space as the large Chimera burned wildly.

Slowly Barrett rolled her unconscious commanding officer off her as shock overcame her at the injury he had sustained in pushing her out of the way of the exploding helm, a large piece of the helm console had imbedded into the Colonel's chest.

"Damn it… Ryan, Ryan!"

Hearing the shock in the Captain's voice Kasey's head spun around as she saw the Captain shaking her father in an attempt to awaken the severely injured marine. Kasey quickly leapt from her seat and almost jumped the length of the bridge to her father's side as she screamed out loud for all too hear.

"_DAD!_ Oh please be OK!"

As she landed at his side she checked for a pulse and screamed out loud.

"Some one get a damned doctor, NOW!"

With in moments the medical staff arrived on the bridge as Barrett sat looking down at the Colonel with tears in her eyes as Kasey grabbed her and pulled her too her feet, while they tried to stabilize the Colonel for transport to sickbay.

"Julia…_JULIA!_ Come on I need you here… Damn it"

The vacant look in the Captain's face told her everything as Kasey looked around at the shocked bridge crew, it wasn't unusual to loose a member of the crew on a mission, but the Colonel had rarely been injured. Putting her own worries aside Kasey screamed out orders as the crew looked on in shock.

"We still got a convoy to protect… You… get on weapons… Barrett I really need you here right now. Wake the hell up and get on the helm"

"Umm… of course… I'll use the one you set up"

For the slightest moment Barrett looked at Kasey in shock as her eyes betrayed her thoughts as Kasey simply nodded in agreement, it was always rumoured that Barrett had more then friendship feelings for the Colonel now Kasey knew the full extent and the rumours where true. Taking a deep breath she sat I her father's command chair and yelled out loud.

"Bring us about… I want those fighters out of my sky… send the signal to the rest of the fleet, let's bring on our little surprise"

Weapons fire ripped threw space as the Defiant fired every weapon capable of firing at the enemy fighters as four Klingon Birds of prey and four newly launched Defiant class starships decloaked and took up positions around the lead ship and convoy.

The enemy fighters exploded from the vicious volley of attacks from all ships as they closed on the large and crippled Chimera. With a twisted smile on her face she stepped down from the command seat and looked at the screen as she called out the words no one on the bridge expected, but wanted too here.

"Destroy that damned ship!"

Quickly coming too her senses Julia pushed her chair back and stood as she screamed out loud.

"_NO!_ open a hailing frequency to that bastard's ship"

With a smile Kasey walked towards her and nodded softly.

"Thank god you're back"

"Did I leave?" she said questioningly.

"Channel open Ma'am" spoke the communications officer.

"This is Captain Juliana Barrett commanding the USS Defiant to enemy vessel 'Chimera'… you're ship is crippled, your attack wings are destroyed. Captain Sulu under the authority of Starfleet Command and the United Federation of Planets I order you too surrender your vessel, crew and yourself on the charge of Treason…"

The battered image of the Chimera's bridge appeared on the scarred and charred veiwscreen on the Defiant's bridge as Captain Sulu laughed slightly as he looked around.

"Who'd have thought it? One little fighter can screw up your ship… tell me, where is Colonel Walker? I was so looking forward too his smiling face"

"Colonel Walker? He's around someplace… probably getting a coffee. Signal your surrender, I don't know how long I can keep those Klingon ships from vaporizing you"

"Tell me why I should surrender to you?"

"Alright, lets do it that way… Andrews… Signal the Klingons to open fire, but first allow them to take Sulu prisoner. They are quiet put out by what you did too their homeworld… Screen off"

The screen went blank as Barrett turned too the Communications officer, slowly the young man turned around and spoke with respect for his senior officer.

"Captain? My name is not Andrews… it's O'Malley"

"I know that, he doesn't… just wait for a moment, right now he's stewing it over. Or he's trying to set the autodestruct on his vessel…"

"Julia, that won't work… a few well placed internal torpedoes took care of that" replied Kasey quickly.

"I noticed… wait for it…"

A beeping sound emanated from the communications console as she looked up at the Major and smiled.

"You see? I always get what I want. On screen"

Once again the battered bridge of the Chimera filled the screen as Sulu stepped down from his command chair and lowered his head as he spoke.

"I will… Surrender myself to you Captain. I will beam myself aboard your vessel momentarily. The Chimera… Surrenders"

"That's a good boy Sulu…"

Slowly she looked at the Communications officer and spoke with a firm victorious tone.

"Contact the fleet, tell them to stand down. Then relay a message to Jim Kirk, simply say… 'Endgame' he'll know what you mean"

"I sir"

"Screen off"

A rapturous applause filled the bridge as Julia sat back in the command chair and held her head in her hands, tears flowed freely down her face as Kasey knelt down in front of her and spoke softly.

"You did it. You could have just ended this war finally"

"Yeah… but at what cost? He could die"

"No… he wont, he cant. There is still so much to do, the fall out from this will last for years…"

Softly Kasey lifted Julia's head up to look into her eyes as she continued.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yes… But we've never…"

"I know. Come on… let's go great our 'Guest' and beat the living shit out of him. Or you can do it, it's upto you… Captain"

With a nod to Kasey, she wiped her eyes clear and stood to face the bridge crew who where still applauding her as they left the bridge.

After placing Hikaru Sulu under armed guard, the two officers slowly made their way towards sickbay, the doors slid open as they both entered to see a curtain pulled around a bio-bed, the sound of medical monitors filled the room as Kasey closed her eyes and took a deep breath while the Chief Medical Officer approached them.

"How is he Paul?" Asked Julia.

"Not good, I've removed the shrapnel from his chest but his heart has been pierced in several places. He's only alive as long as I keep him on life support"

"What about a stasis tube?" Asked Kasey.

"In his current condition, a stasis tube will kill him. His heart needs to be repaired, however Defiant is not set up for that kind of Delicate surgery… Can you call the Enterprise?"

"How long can he last on life support Doctor?"

Slowly the Doctor looked around at the curtained off bio bed and sighed.

"Eight hours at the most"

"Eight hours? Paul, we're fifteen hours from the nearest…"

"I know. Unfortunately the prognosis is not good"

Tears welled up in both their eyes as Kasey sat on the floor next to them both, it was all she could do to stop herself from falling over.

"I can't believe I've come this far… only for it too happen all over again"

"Unfortunately the synthetic blood we're using isn't cutting it. The Colonel has a rare blood type, it can not be replicated I'm sorry. There is nothing I can do… I'll send a message to his father and inform him of the situation… To give him the best chance of survival… set course for the nearest Starbase… give it everything you've got Captain… I've taken the liberty of contacting Enterprise… but she's in the opposite direction, we'll be warping away from her"

Quickly Julia used the ship's intercom and spoke with an urgency in her voice the crew where not used too.

"Bridge, set course for the nearest Starbase… Maximum Warp. Have the Klingons escort the convoy and the rest of the fleet take the Chimera to the secondary objective _NOW_"

"Aye-Aye sir… course laid on and engaging at warp 8.8... At this speed it will take 15.5 hours"

"Understood, try an assign engineering crews to boost warp speed, we need everything you can give us. Barrett out. Paul, I want to see him… NOW!"

Nodding softly he helped Kasey too her feet and walked towards the closed off bio-bed and sighed deeply.

"He can't hear you, he's in an induced coma, prepare yourselves… it isn't good"

Slowly he pulled back the curtains as the two women looked on in shock at the shadow of the man they knew as he lay on the bio-bed with wires and cables running from the wound and into the wall. Kasey turned a way slowly and took a deep breath as she looked at Paul and whispered softly,.

"I've failed him… all of you. And myself"


	9. Chapter 9

Star Trek  
>Starfleet Civil War: Resolution<p>

Chapter: Nine

Location: Planet Earth. Sol System  
>Stardate: 22293.284 (Two Years Ago)<p>

After the long debriefing at Starfleet Command with Fleet Admiral Kirk, Ryan Walker decided too take Mia on a tour of his old stomping grounds in San Francisco, although he had been released from prison and his record had been 'Cleaned and Pressed' as Kirk once put it their where still a lot of Starfleet Officers and Marines who hated him to his very core. His service to the Federation in the last six months had been kept secret and hidden away from the general public and most of Starfleet. Slowly he walked arm in arm with Mia as they finally found the building where he once lived, smiling he opened the door and led her in to the large apartment complex out of the torrential rain that fell on the city.

"… Not many people liked me here, but I loved the place. Kirk got me a load of antiques too fill my place with, I know you're going too like it"

"If it's with you, I know I will"

Smiling they both made there way up the long winding stairs too the top floor where he once lived. With a sigh he led her towards his only place of residence in the entire Federation, apart from his tiny Spartan cabin on the Defiant and his Office at Starfleet Command, With a laugh he pushed the door open and spoke, his laughter soon turned too shock as they both entered.

"Welcome too my… What the hell happened?"

The apartment was empty but for an old green leather chair sitting in the corner covered with dust, what remained of his personal belongings, his clothes where strewn out over the floor and covered in two years of dust and muck from his absence.

"Nice place… I assume you cancelled the cleaners then" She said with a laugh.

"What? What the hell happened here?"

Quickly he ran into what was the bedroom only too find an empty room, Mia stood inside the doorway almost afraid to touch anything as a voice came from behind her.

"What the hell are you doing here miss… this is private property"

"Are you sure? Looks like hell to me"

An old woman walked around her, her thick Irish accent overpowered only by her anger at the young intruder as she looked into the room for anyone else.

"You should leave miss, before I call security"

"Umm… or before I catch something… I'm with him actually"

Quickly Ryan ran into the main room at the sound of another voice as the old woman turned, as she saw him her face changed quickly too one of complete surprise at the man who was standing before her.

"Major Walker? Is that you?"

"Yeah It's me Alison… What the hell happened here?" He said with shock.

"You don't know? Of course you don't. About six months ago, after your trouble… Starfleet Security came in and ransacked the place. I'm sorry son but they took almost everything, I guess they thought you had something too hide in here"

"But… But, why? Why the hell would they do that?"

"I don't know son, I really don't. I couldn't get threw too your father, but I did manage to get a few things out before they took everything in case you came back that is"

His face was one of shock as he looked around what was left of his home before he turned back too the old woman and spoke slowly.

"Thank you… Umm… Alison Molcead, this is Mia Carpenter"

Alison turned and nodded to the young woman stood before her shivering from the cold rain as she spoke.

"My dear, your freezing… come with me, I'll fix you both a cup of hot tea… unless you still drink that swill coffee that is Major"

"Thank you ma'am… Ryan I think we should go someplace more warmer… and habitable. It's freezing in here"

Still revelling from the shock and anger of what had happened too his apartment he lowered his head and followed the two women out of the shell that was once his home and entered the apartment next door.

Comfortably they sat in front of the warm open fire in the elegantly decorated room of his old neighbour as she brought in a try of hot drinks. After handing them their mugs of tea she sat on the sofa facing them as they both dried off in the warmth, the old woman searched Mia's eyes and face and suddenly spoke.

"Mia Carpenter? Are you related too that gorgeous Jack Carpenter by any chance?"

"As a matter of fact yes Ma'am, he's my father… you know him?"

"In the greatest way possible…"

With a mischievous voice Ryan spoke.

"She had and by the looks of things still has a soft spot for the old fart"

"Now, Major… enough of that talk… Jackson Carpenter is a sweet and beautiful man. So tell me my dear, why are you with the Major? I didn't even know he was out of prison"

Mia shocked Alison as she placed her hand on his leg and replied.

"We're… together"

"Really? Batting above your average now Major…"

"Actually he's a Colonel now… and has his own…"

"Mia…" Ryan whispered in her ear quickly.

"Ohh, of course… he's working as a consultant now"

"Promoted? Congratulations young Ryan. I always knew the allegations where false"

"Actually Alison, they weren't. But when this damned war started Starfleet found that they needed my… touch on things"

With a laugh she looked directly into his eyes and spoke with a calm voice that always made him relax.

"Well _Colonel_ it's good to have you back. So Miss Carpenter, what do you do for a living? not another Marine I hope?"

"No ma'am, it's a long and… unusual story… unfortunately most of it I can't tell. Only that I run a Dilitium mining company with my father out near what used to be Klingon space"

"Well I'm impressed… how did you get hooked up with this gentleman?"

"Also… a long story"

It wasn't what Mia had said, it was she hadn't said and the look on her face that told the old woman everything she needed to know, with a subtle nod and wink too Ryan she let the conversation go and changed to something different.

"So Ryan, what happened too Sara? Have you seen her lately? I miss her, you two where the cutest couple"

Ryan lowered his head slightly as Mia shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Sara died six months ago…"

"I'm sorry too here that, the war?"

"What else?" He said quickly.

"Well, I see you are doing well now, you've even put on a little weight, it suits you. Mia… I hope your taking care of him?"

Blushing slightly, Ryan stood and pulled his towel around himself as he spoke.

"Well, it's time I hit the head, I mean little-boys room, I know the way"

Quickly he made his way threw the apartment as Alison looked at Mia with concern.

"How is he doing Mia? I've been worried about him since the trouble with Starfleet earlier this year"

"He's… doing okay, I can only offer him…"

"I understand, I was a young lady once too Mia, and I could tell you stories about your father that would…"

"Please don't!" She said quickly.

"Of course, you love him don't you? Ryan I mean"

"Don't say anything… Yes, I know there is an age difference that could make certain people think twice, but that's not what I see. I know he's twice my age… but that won't last forever, he's the most honest and loving man I have ever met. Hell even my dad is okay with it"

With a caring look in her eyes she smiled as replied softly.

"How old are you my dear?"

"19. We've only been together six months… as a matter of fact…"

"Mia, no need… one of my husbands was twenty years younger then me, all I say is as long as your both happy, and you where over 18..."

"It was a week before my 19th birthday when we first met"

"Take care of him Mia, he'd like everyone too think he' as tough as old boots, but I was their when he got divorced. It almost killed him…"

The sound of footsteps walking up behind them both made them stop talking and look around, holding her towel around herself she stood, walked too him and wrap her arms around him in a loving embrace.

"Whoops, did I walk in on something?"

"Not a thing Colonel… well you clothes should be dry now, come with me Mia, I'll show you where you can change. Ryan I'll be back shortly with yours"

Quickly she led Mia out of the room as Ryan sat nervously looking around and wandering what had been said during in his absence.

Location: Planet Earth. Sol System  
>Stardate: 2395.146<br>(Present Day)

Since the loss of the Empire to the Romulans the Klingons had to look else where for the vital Dilitium Crystals to power the engine cores of their many vessels, the task had fallen too the young fiancée of Starfleet Marine Colonel Ryan Walker. Since they had struck a new large vain of the vital element a large surplus had begun to be stored up in a secret location in the Nu'Tua system.

Sat around the small negotiation table at Starfleet command was the administrator of the mining colony, Mia Carpenter, the Chancellor of the new Homeworld, a large Klingon General named Kor. Yet this was a most prestigious event as the President of the Federation himself, the former Starfleet Officer Spock sat at Miss Carpenter's side to negotiate on her and the Federation's behalf.

"…Mister President, I can not give up a cloak for every ship in your fleet. It is simply unacceptable. We do not have that many available"

"Mister Chancellor, let us put aside titles for awhile. We have known each other for many years… in light of your shortage of vessels we are willing too sat aside four further space docks at the Utopia Planitia ship yards to construct or repair Klingon Vessels in exchange for instructions on how to construct a solely Federation Cloaking System or how to upgrade the equipment we currently have in service aboard our Defiant Class vessels"

"A further four extra? Are you willing to give up eight of your precious ship yards Mister Spock?"

"On a lease, lend basis yes… we are"

The thought of being able to repair and construct more vessels faster appealed to the aging Klingon as he looked the young beautiful human female facing him, yet the price they had to pay was too high. Due to treaties set in stone many years ago had forbid don the Federation from using such technology, yet he knew the Federation needed the technology, slowly he smiled as he looked at Mia and spoke softly, perhaps too soft for a Klingon of his reputation.

"And what do you get out of this Miss Carpenter?"

"I will allow your people to set up a small military base on my world too assist with Planetary Security, but be aware Kor, Nu'Tua Dilitium is more powerful then our ships are used too… and if you screw me over…"

Slowly she walked around the table and whispered in his ear with a smile.

"… I'll release the information that Fiancée knows about you. Like that little Romulan babe you had a fling with"

As she sat down next too him he turned and laughed out loud as he spoke.

"Resorting to blackmail now Mia? I thought better of you then that"

"Blackmail is such a horrible term, call it… an aggressive negotiation tactic. Ambassador Sarek once called it 'Cowboy Diplomacy' Now, give us what we need, and you'll get what you need… plus a one Starbase to be chosen by Starfleet at a later date. Kor, our people where once enemies… mortal enemies, you faced off against Kirk and Spock many times, Kirk once referred to you as a friend he could want, we've worked together on missions of importance hell you even have an officer on Defiant and a few other ships in Starfleet and the Corps. Lets formalise this new Alliance, Nu'Tua has a large untouched continent in the west… it's yours, if you're honourable enough too accept this offer that we have laid on the table for you. What are a few cloaks compared with the safety of your species? In the end… you come off better then we do. Think about it… we're running out of time Kor"

Quickly she slid a small data padd towards him with a smile that could melt even a Vulcan's heart, as he picked up the padd the door to the large room opened and Admiral Kirk entered with a worried look on his face.

"Forgive the intrusion… Mia, I need to speak with you urgently"

Seeing the look in his eyes she stood slowly as Spock walked towards his old friend.

"Jim?"

"Spock I need too speak with Mia, NOW!"

Quickly she stood and walked towards him as he left the large room to talk in private, as she joined him his face changed to one of more worry and stress.

"I've just received word from Defiant…"

"Please don't tell me this Jim…" She said with tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, there has been an accident. Ryan is in sickbay in critical condition… they are heading to Starbase Twelve at Maximum warp. But they are fast running out of time"

As tears flowed from her eyes, her legs buckled. Quickly he reached out and caught her before she hit the floor, softly he pulled her close too his chest as she cried uncontrollably.

"Enterprise is warping towards them, Don't worry, they'll catch them… I promise. Harriman has the fastest ship in the fleet…"

Slowly and carefully he told her everything he knew most of it he knew he shouldn't as she sat on the cold granite floor and wept.

Location: Deep Space.  
>Starship: USS Defiant NX-2054<br>Stardate: 2395.146

The large engines screamed under the strain they where put under as the tiny USS Defiant ripped threw space towards Starbase Twelve. Many of the crew had taken the time too sit with the injured Colonel until they reached space dock, but with three hours before the life support failed everyone knew they could do nothing to help the commander of this ship as he fought for his life. By now word of Sulu's capture had echoed around the Federation causing applause and a moment of relief yet everyone knew the counter attack from the enemy would vicious. Exhausted the Chief Medical Officer tried every trick he knew and even made up a few of his own in some attempt to expand the fading life of his friend. He even had to throw Captain Barrett and Major Williams, Ryan's daughter out of his sickbay to get some rest before they reached the Starbase.

Her eyes opened into darkness, with only the sound of a beating heart to keep her company, the environmental systems threw out the ship had been lowered to send as much power to sickbay as possible as the cold set in on her body she shivered slightly as she sat up and pulled the covers around her. Slowly Barrett ran her fingers threw her hair as the realisation had once again hit her that Ryan was dying a slow and painful death.

From under the covers another face appeared as she looked down with shock and then smiled slightly as she had begun to remember the last few hours.

"Damn we drank a lot… my head is pounding"

"Ssshhhh, not so loud. Romulan Ale should be illegal"

"It is, now more then ever"

Slowly the naked form of Kasey Williams appeared from under the covers as she looked around and smiled slightly.

"I think we need to talk Julia…"

"That is an understatement. We where drunk… with stress and everything…"

"Forget about it. Where are my clothes?"

For a moment Julia let go her covers, then pulled them tightly around her and pointed at the door.

"Over their… you know your heart was beating like crazy… I think that's what put me too sleep"

Ignoring the cold from the room Kasey leapt out of bed and began to pull on her clothes, she was half way threw pulling on her top before she stopped and looked at Julia shivering under the blanket, a large smile crept over her face that made her almost warm inside as she stepped towards her and kissed her passionately.

"You're a genius… you know that?"

Before she could reply Kasey ran from Julia's cabin and disappeared around the corner.

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

Kasey entered sickbay with a thud as she fell threw the doors. A young Lieutenant sat by the bed of the Colonel alerted the Doctor who ran over too her quickly, with a smile she looked up at him, her eyes where blood shot, her milky white skin was almost a pale blue as he pulled her too her feet and carefully placed her on a bio-bed.

"Kasey?"

Since her outburst on the bridge earlier, the true identity of the Major had become ship's subject of gossip, her eyes almost loosing focus she looked up at the Doctor and smiled painfully.

"It's modified Iolian virus… it's too late for an antivirus Paul…"

"What have you done?"

Smiling she looked up at the large black shadow that was the doctor as she replied.

"Saved him… I am the same blood type, I am a perfect match… my heart will be unaffected by… by the virus. Use it, I beg you please use it… and save him"

"I can help you Kasey… you don't have to do this" He said with concern.

"I'm already dead Paul, save my dad… please. I will be reborn you know that, I've left a few messages Paul…"

Uncontrolled she coughed up a dark blood as she continued.

"When he's strong enough… tell him, please…"

Slowly she faded away as the light in her eyes faded to nothing and the long darkness claimed her, wiping the dark blood from her mouth the Doctor looked up at the young Lieutenant and yelled his orders.

"Get him ready for surgery… get everyone up. It's gonna be a long night… _MOVE_"


	10. Chapter 10

Star Trek

Starfleet Civil War: Resolution

Chapter: Ten

Location: Deep Space.

Starship: USS Defiant NX-2054

Stardate: 2395.146

Word of the death of Major Kasey Anne Williams swept threw the Defiant faster then the vessel was travelling as rumours became rampant threw the tiny vessel of why she would end her own life, her out break on the bridge when the Colonel was seriously injured started to arise of her true identity, yet what was clear was she called him '_Dad_' The rumours that had began to circulate was she was his daughter from his first marriage to the now deceased first officer Major Sara Cole. Yet the age difference did not fit as she was roughly 25 and the Colonel was in his mid thirties, however knowing the his reputation in his younger days anything was possible.

After the lengthy and difficult operation to remove his damaged heart and replace it with the healthy heart from his daughter, slowly the Defiant dropped from high warp before the engines exploded from the strain of being pushed to the high speed of warp 8.99. A sigh of relief came from with in the engine room of the vessel as the pulsing vertical warp core began to settle to the manageable speed of warp 5, main Engineering is at the rear of the area of the Defiant, located just forward of the impulse engines, from the bridge, entry to the engine room is through the transport room and along a corridor on the second level., then down a steep companionway to the main level.

Sitting at the monitor facing the warp core the exhausted Chief Engineer finally stood and looked around at his small team of engineers and nodded as the huge and powerful engines began to return to normal and safe operating temperatures.

"Nice work people, we may have saved this bucket o' bolts from going supernova. Jim, keep an eye on the injectors, they're still running a little hot. They may need to be replaced once we dock"

"Aye sir… Can we ask a favour?"

"Name it, Jim"

"Can we please turn up the heat aboard ship now, it's god damned freezing in here"

In the tiny spartan Sickbay of the pocket battleship, the chief medical officer hovered over the main display above the biobed where the injured Commander of the vessel was recovering from his delicate and life saving heart surgery. Slowly his eyes opened as the glare from the lights burned his eyes slightly.

"Doc?" He said weakly. "What happened?"

"Colonel? Oh thank god… Sickbay to Captain Barrett, he's awake"

"On my way" She called out over the intercom.

Slowly he tried to sit up, but he was delicately pushed back down the exhausted medical officer. Moments later the main doors opened as Julia entered with a sombre look on her face that suddenly turned to one of relief.

"Ryan? Well you've seen better days. But it's good to see you awake, how are you feeling?"

"Like… I tried to catch the ship by hand, what happened?"

"One thing at a time sir…"

Slowly she pulled a stool next too him and held his hand carefully as she began to fill him on what had happened over the last few hours.

"… Well we managed to stop the Chimera, Sulu and his crew are in custody. Sulu is actually in secured quarters as I speak, the Klingon ships escorted the convoy the rest of the way while the remainder of the Defiant class took the Chimera to a secured facility for analysis"

"Perfect, nice work… where the hell are we now?"

"Well after your accident, we set course for Starbase Twelve, the nearest allied base, but now we've changed course for Earth at Warp 5... Your one lucky son-of-a-bitch Colonel"

Slowly his eyes scanned the room as he finally managed the strength to pull himself up.

"God I feel like crap… Where's Kasey? I thought she'd be here"

Nervously she looked at the Doctor and scanned his face for what too say to the Colonel, yet all she could come up with the truth, the cold hard truth. Yet in his delicate state she had no idea how he would take the news of her sacrifice for the father she had only just come to know.

"Umm… Alright, I was hoping to tell you this later but…"

"Julia what's wrong, where's my daughter?"

Slowly she stood and paced around for a moment, the look in her eyes and the single tear on her cheek made his new heart pound faster as she turned and sat back down facing him.

"She's dead Ryan…"

"_WHAT?_"

"It's truth Ryan…" Replied the Doctor Carefully. "You're heart was badly damaged and due too your rare blood type we couldn't't help you. She injected herself with a potent variant of the Iolian Virus… She was almost dead before she came into sickbay. It was her last wish for you too have what you needed, her heart"

Seeing the look of sorrow in their faces he placed his right hand over his heart and began to cry uncontrollably, it was an unusual sight for the two of his closest friends they had never seen the Colonel show so much emotion at one point. For a moment Juliana stood facing and then slowly held him tight as he continued to weep for the daughter he had just begun to know.

"Why did she do it Julia? Why?"

Tears rolled down her face as she spoke too him softly.

"She asked me to give you a message she'd recorded for you, actually she recorded two, one for you and one for herself… she made me promise to tell you to show it to her when she's old enough to understand"

"That makes no sense Julia…"

"She knew you'd say that. Mia us pregnant Ryan, with your first born daughter… think about it"

Threw his tears a slight smile appeared as Julia picked up a data padd from the surgical table next too him and activated a message his daughter had left him, with a slight nod both Julia and the Doctor stepped away as the image of Kasey appeared on the small computer screen.

"_Hello dad, by now I assume the operation was a success and you've been told what happened, and your questioning why I would something like this… well the answer is simple. It's for selfish reasons, you see I never grew up knowing either my father, you. I was finally given that chance and I can say you and your crew are everything and more I had always read and heard about. As you know mom died when I was six, now I've had the chance to change all of that. When I arrived here and first saw the Defiant I was shocked in some deep dark recess of my mind I had always imagined it was a myth told by Grandpa Jack to give me something to hold on too, but upon first seeing the Defiant, you and your crew I knew instantly I was home… it felt right. I gave my life up so you can live and give me the father I never had, the life I had always dreamed of. All I ask is that you show my self that will be born in a few months the second recording I've made… I will be reborn again thanks to you. On this data padd are schematics an information that Starfleet can use too build vessels capable of defeating any ship the enemy puts in against you. They where on the drawing boards when I left my time, use them dad. I love you, See you soon_"

Slowly the image of his now deceased kissed her fingers and touched the screen before it went blank, wiping the free flowing tears from his eyes he carefully placed the Padd down and looked at both Julia and Paul with a sigh.

"She didn't have to do it you know…"

"Yes. She did, Ryan you wouldn't't have survived with out her" Replied the Paul.

"Ryan, I've looked over the schematics she left for you, it's insane. It'll take years for Starfleet to work out, But some of the tech can be used on Defiant, she's left designs for an enhanced Photon Torpedo that uses some kind of Zero Point Energy warhead to collapse an enemy shields, it's called a Quantum Torpedo, the Chief Engineer is ecstatic over it, he thinks he can modify a few Type VII Pho-Torps to give the same effect until we can manufacture the weapon it's self"

"Tell Jim to do what he can… How long before we reach Earth?"

"At current speed, roughly Six days"

Location: Sol System

Starship: USS Defiant NX-2054

Stardate: 2395.152

_USS Defiant Log, Stardate 2395.152._

_Captain Juliana Barrett recording._

_After a successful mission the USS Defiant has finally entered the Sol System, it's been a long road home, we've had to avoid many enemy patrols and have been engaged twice by enemy vessels while returning too Earth yet something was wrong with the enemy ships, it appears as if the punch has been taken out of their fight. Yet I am pleased to say the new modifications to the Photon Torpedoes have been a great success, the power of these new weapons are so intense enemy shields are all but useless against the new weapon. _

_On a personal note, sense his discharge from sickbay three days ago Colonel Walker has not left his quarters nor has their been any contact with him since his release except for one order. Full Military Dress Uniforms for all crew upon disembarking the USS Defiant, many of the crew have shown concern for his mental health at this time as the truth about Major Williams has been made public on this ship. The crew have been sworn to secrecy on this matter. End Log Entry._

Surrounded by Starfleet vessels the tiny battered and bruised Defiant triumphantly returned into Earth orbit as two large ships exited warp beside her. Sat in the Commanding officer's chair in full dress uniform Juliana Barrett sighed softly as the Enterprise had finally caught up with the Defiant, yet too the surprise of the bridge crew the USS Constellation pulled along side both ships.

"Captain, we're receiving over four thousand hails… the Comms system is over loaded"

"Clear the channel. Contact space dock and request docking instructions"

It was unusual for the Defiant to get such a hero's welcome, yet word of the capture of Hikaru Sulu had spread threw the Federation like a wild fire. The tiny ship finally slipped into the vast Spacedock complex, dwarfed by the huge home fleet vessels that surrounded the pocket battleship as it entered the gigantic mushroom shaped Spacedock complex.

With close family and reporters from the Federation News Service gathered too see the arrival of the renegade Captain Sulu, Fleet Admiral James T. Kirk stood in full view of the guests. A stressed and worried look on his face as he firmly held the hand of Mia Carpenter.

Slowly the large double doors opened as the first of the Defiant crew exited the vessel in full dress uniform, much to the shock of the gathered guests. Slowly more and more of the crew exited as they stood too attention at either side of the doorway leading from the airlock they lined up with Starfleet Officers on one facing the Marine Officers until finally the last officer exited the tiny Starship.

Mia's heart sank as slowly and carefully a Photon Tube was lead from the airlock with the flag of the Federation draped over it. Slowly the crew saluted the Photon Tube in a sign of respect as it passed them. Her eyes began too well up until finally from the rear of the Tube the Colonel exited the vessel being held up the Doctor. With a sigh of relief her face lite up as he walked towards the photon tube and carefully placed his right on the flag and spoke with a firm and loud tone.

"Too those who gave their lives for the Freedom of the United Federation of Planets, we salute you…"

Every Starfleet officer and Marine in the large room raised their hand in a traditional military salute as he choked back his tears and continued.

"Major Ka… Kasey Anne Williams, Chief Marine and Head of Security aboard the USS Defiant. You only severed with us for only a short time… yet… yet you changed our lives in ways you…"

Slowly he backed away from the photon tube as he saluted once more, a single tear rolled down his cheek as the Federation News Reporters swarmed around the crew, slowly he held up his hand and brushed them away with little concern as he Saw Admiral Kirk and Mia walk towards him.

"Ryan? Are you okay?"

"Perfectly, Admiral"

"It's always tough too loose a crewmember, I know that but…"

"Jim, you have no idea… Captain Barrett has a little gift for you, I think you'll get a kick out of"

Nodding too his first officer, she waved down the long gangway too the waiting Starfleet and Marine officers at the end, slowly they walked down the corridor with a man dressed in black in the middle of the four heavily armed escort. As they reached the airlock the front two stepped aside to reveal the former Captain Hikaru Sulu stood dressed in his black uniform, smiling he looked up at Kirk as the reporters where pushed away by the rest of the Defiant crew.

"Fleet Admiral James Tiberius Kirk, on behalf of the USS Defiant, and the United Federation of Planets and it's Allies. I present too you the prisoner Hikaru Sulu" Said Captain Barrett Firmly.

"Thank you Captain, I accept custody of the prisoner"

His eyes had firmly focused on his former friend and subordinate as he snapped his fingers and a large Starfleet and Marine Security contingent swarmed around the prisoner, as he was slowly led away Sulu turned back too the crew that had captured him and spoke loudly and with out respect in his voice.

"Colonel Walker, I hear you lost a member of your crew… may it not be your last. Once my people find out where I am, they'll find me… and you"

Ignoring the pain in his chest and the many reporters and cameras around, Ryan marched towards him, grabbed him firmly by his tunic and threw a punch, before his fist connected with it's target he felt a hand grab his arm and pull him back as a voice rang out in his ear.

"He's not worth it kid… let him go"

His eyes bolted too his left as he saw Jim Kirk standing beside him, Kirk stepped back in shock as he saw the look in his adopted son's eyes and let his hand go. Quickly Ryan stepped toe to toe with the disgraced former Starfleet officer and spoke with a deep powerful voice.

"I'll look forward too it. Next time, I'll take your damned head off with my own hands, then I'll take out everyone of your so called 'Friends' they know where to find me you little Prick"

A twisted laugh came from Sulu's lips as he looked at Mia whom was by now stood at Ryan's side.

"And I will see you soon to Mia, I have _BIG _plans for you my dear. I know a Romulan General who would love too speak with you"

Wrapping her arms around herself she shivered as Ryan's temper overloaded and he punched the Captain with all the strength he could find, satisfied Ryan turned too Mia as his face changed too a large grin as Sulu spoke loudly while being thrown too his feet.

"That's it _Walker_, now we can share the same cell together, striking a prisoner while shackled is a court-martialable offence"

Quickly several reporters stepped forward as one spoke loudly and looked around at his companions whom looked away with a smile on their faces.

"What a pity, my camera just failed before that hit, anyone else catch it?"

Smiling Ryan turned by now he was joined by his crew who all at the same time waved quickly and called out. '_Bye-Bye_'.

With Sulu finally under lock and key, Ryan once again turned too Kirk as he spoke.

"You know he's right, I should have you up on charges… but I really don't give a shit. Go home people… debriefing tomorrow at let's say… 1700 hours?"

With a smile Kirk sat in a chair near the bar area as Mia took Ryan aside with a large smile in her eyes and on her face.

"Thank god your safe, I heard that you…"

"I'm fine, almost. But it's good to be home… I have something…"

Quickly she placed her left index finger on his lips as she cut him off mid-sentence.

"Ryan, I have some great news…"

In an attempt too hide his excitement at what she was about too tell him he looked away for a moment as she continued.

"… I'm pregnant. You're going to be a father"

Quickly his eyes darted back too her as he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up and spun her around slowly, from the bar Kirk was watching as he was joined by Julia, with a nod too him she turned and watched as the reporters turned their cameras on Ryan and Mia as Ryan's eyes drifted back to the Photon-Tube with the body of Kasey, his new heart pounded as in his mind he could hear her last words too him. '_See you soon'. _Carefully he stepped on top of a near by table and pulled Mia up next too him as she blushed slightly.

"Everyone… listen up. I've just got some great news"

The room fell silent as the crew and guests turned too face them both as Mia hid her embarrassment in her hands.

"Mia's Pregnant!"

A rapturous applause followed as they both stepped down and greeted and congratulated by the crew and guests, slowly Ryan's eyes fell on Julia as she walked towards them both with a smile on her face, she had not told him about the intimate time she had spent with Kasey, but she had told him that she had begun to respect and admire her.

With a large smile she walked to Mia and hugged her softly as she whispered in her ear.

"Congratulations Mia. You both deserve the happiness. Ryan…"

As her eyes fell on him she looked deep into his and told him everything he needed to know as he nodded and pulled her close for a firm hug between friends. Quietly so only he could hear she said softly.

"I'm happy for you. Take care of each other, but you know I'll always love you too"

"I love you too Julia…"

Slowly they parted as Ryan stepped towards the bar with Mia firmly holding his hand, after being congratulated by his father he turned and yelled out loud.

"Drinks are on me, but… a Soda for Mia"

Once more the room filled with applause as the bar became filled with crew ordering drinks, the only officer who did not participate in the festivities was the only Klingon on the crew. After ordering a drink for himself, Ryan kissed Mia on her cheek and nodded, she knew what he was about to do as he picked another drink and walked towards the lonely Klingon sat at a table near the Photon-Tube.

"T'Val… your not joining in?"

Slowly the large officer stood and looked deep into his eyes and replied with the firm tone he had always come to expect from the large Klingon.

"No sir. It is not easy for me too associate with a human crew after a mission"

"I've noticed, but you're a honourable member of my crew and I request you join us… or I'll bring the party too you"

"You wouldn't?"

"Yes I would!" He said with a smile.

Slowly the T'Val excepted the drink as he motioned for his Commanding Officer to join him, graciously Ryan sat facing him as he spoke.

"I lost my mate during the destruction of my home world, she was expecting our first child"

"Crap, I didn't know"

"It is not something I speak of often. What is in the past, remains in the past. And I respectfully request you treat it as such"

Slowly Ryan nodded as he looked up at his friend and continued.

"First off I'm sorry. If there is anything you need. Second… well… I'm going to take a little time off from the Defiant, heel the wounds so to speak. But Julia is going to need a first officer… I want that to be you. I've already talked it over with her and she's agreed you're the best man for the job. What do you say?"

"Me sir?"

"I've told you before, drop the rank… and yes. You've come a long way from the angry Klingon who was ordered to join the Defiant. I won't lie to you pal, it's gonna be rough now, Defiant will be a target. Effective right now… I'm promoting you to Major, you'll take Ka…"

Emotion ran threw his voice as he continued.

"You'll take Kasey's position. Once I return in a few weeks you can have any post you want in Starfleet, the Klingon Defence Force or you can stay on board the Defiant… it's up too you"

"I am honoured Sir… Ryan. I accept your offer. She was an impressive you woman, you should be proud"

"I am"

"Are you going too tell Miss Carpenter?"

"Not yet, let her have this… let her have the happiness. I'll tell her when the time is right"

Ryan stood and gave his Klingon officer a traditional Klingon salute along with the customary words. Quickly he stood and saluted Ryan with the Military Salute from Earth along with the words '_Semper Fi'_ the traditional salute to that had been adopted from the US Marine Corps of the United States of America.


	11. Chapter 11

Star Trek

Starfleet Civil War: Resolution

Chapter: Eleven

The USS Defiant NX-2054 and vessels of the design had been released into the public knowledge the day after Captain Hikaru Sulu's return to Earth, after a repair the Defiant left Spacedock under the Command of Captain Juliana Barrett and served with distinction for six months during the war.

After recovering from his injuries Colonel Ryan Walker once more returned to Command the Defiant for a further two months before the Starfleet Civil War came too an end, '_The_ _Unity_' finally surrendered after a short but costly war on all sides and a failed invasion of the vital Starfleet planet, Vulcan.

Placing every asset in the way of the invading fleet and with the weapons given too them by Major Williams, Starfleet finally managed to end the war with out significant losses on their side.

Upon a victorious arrival back at Earth, the crew of the USS Defiant the lead ship in the battle, had each been promoted one rank in their respective services. The signing of the surrender by '_The Unity_' was on board the USS Missouri, the latest in the Excelsior type II class vessels. Although it was noted that the newly promoted Brigadier General Ryan Walker and his crew had not made the signing since they had warped away too the new established Federation planet Nu'Tua. General Walker went on record later as saying '_The birth of my first born daughter was more important to me then any piece of paper_'.

Kristine Catherine Walker was born on the planet Nu'Tua to proud parents, Ryan finally told Mia the truth about Major Williams three days after Sulu had returned too Earth.

Former Captain Hikaru Sulu was Court-Martialed and found guilty of Treason and Insurrection against the Federation, he was sentenced too life in prison for his crimes. Yet six weeks later he was convicted for his crimes against the former Klingon Empire and sentenced to death. His execution took place three days later.

The former Klingon Empire had once more taken over the holdings that had been captured by the Romulans and Sulu's fleet, yet unable to hold onto the vast Empire with such a little fleet, they where finally granted Federation Membership in 2397. Making the United Federation of Planets the largest Empire in the known galaxy, it would never be challenged by a foreign or domestic threat again.

An investigation into the Civil War rocked the very core of the United Federation of Planets as it was found that Starfleet was incapable of defending the now vast empire that it held. Starfleet had been removed as the primary line of defence and a new agency was established in 2398 to handle the defence of the Federation. The Starfleet Marine Corps had been given the new and sole responsibility of protecting the Federation, under the name _'the Federation Marine Corps_' or '_F.M.C._' Made up entirely of former Starfleet Marines, former Starfleet Security and the remainder of the Klingon Defence Force it quickly established it's self as the perfect deterrent against invasion using the Defiant Class, Klingon and many newer designs or Starships.

Fleet Admiral James T. Kirk finally took retirement from service in 2397, five years later he was sworn in as President of the Federation. He served two consecutive terms and left with a 97% approval rate. He was succeeded by the Chancellor of the former Klingon Empire, Kor. He fast became one the most famous Presidents in Federation history.

Rear Admiral Juliana Barrett quickly promoted threw the ranks and finally became Fleet Admiral, with the new responsibilities Starfleet could finally concentrate on Exploration and Scientific Research. She never married, saying '_She was in love with a married man_'.

Planet Nu'Tua was finally admitted as a full member of the Federation. Mia Carpenter was offered membership too the Federation Council a post which she swiftly declined saying '_I want to concentrate on the affairs of my own world, not the worlds of the huge Federation_'.

Brigadier General Ryan Walker married Mai Carpenter on the bridge of the USS Defiant six months after the Birth of his daughter, the ceremony was performed by Federation President Spock, he went on record as saying. '_I once objected too your appointment as Commander of this vessel. Yet I can think of no better suited man for the position then you Sir. You have my thanks, and those of everyone of the United Federation of Planets._' The ceremony was transmitted across the Federation for all too see.

. Before his retirement James T. Kirk gave his adopted son full command of '_Project Prometheus_' Which he moved to Planet Nu'Tua to be close too his new family, it eventually became known as '_F.M.C_' Swiftly he was promoted threw the ranks until finally he was head of Starfleet's only line of defence.

Two years after the end of the Civil War, Mia Walker gave birth too a second daughter named Anne Juliana Walker, she eventually followed in her mother's footsteps as Prime Minister of Planet Nu'Tua.

In 2411 Kristine Catherine Walker, other wise known as '_Kasey_' Joined the Marine Corps, with her parent's blessing. Ryan finally told her the truth about the visitor from her future. She told him '_I didn't know why dad, but I had always felt safe hearing your heartbeat as a child. Now I know why… damn this is weird_' She finally visited the grave of her older self on the day she graduated from Marine Corps training. In 2424 months before her thirtieth birthday she was promoted to Colonel and took command of her first vessel, a prototype ship named **'USS Defiant, NX-2054-A'**

And what happened too the son of Juliana Barrett and James T. Kirk? That's another story, for another time.

_Story By:_

_GW RYAN_


End file.
